Don't Leave Me Alone
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Rukia pergi ke San Fransisco, dan dengan berat hati Byakuya menerima hubungan long distance. Bagaimanakah akhir cerita ini? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! RnR, please...
1. My Life, My Style

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-**  
**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Summary : Byakuya adalah cowok cool yang selalu dingin pada semua cewek. Namun, ia tetap menjadi idola karena tampan, pintar, dan bintang basket. Sampai akhirnya, seorang murid baru bernama Rukia merubah dunianya.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**My Life, My Style ...**

_Aku ingin kamu tahu tentang aku_  
_Mengenal aku adalah hal sulit_  
_Dan tak semua orang dapat melakukannya_  
_Karena aku yang akan memilih sendiri jalan hidupku ..._

* * *

Pagi hari, 10 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah, di SMU Karakura, sebuah SMA ternama yang hanya menerima murid-murid terbaik. Angin pagi masih berhembus sepoi-sepoi di halaman SMA itu, menerbangkan daun-daun kering di halamannya. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih, dengan plat nomor B 574 R, masuk ke area parkir sekolah, seolah menghipnotis kaum hawa yang ada di sana, semua terdiam dan terhenti.

Saat mobil sudah terparkir, seorang cowok tinggi tegap dan tampan, berambut hitam panjang, Byakuya turun dari mobil dan membuat semua siswi yang ada di sana berbisik dengan semangat dan amat senang. Rambut hitam panjangnya tertiup angin, membuat kesan kerennya semakin tinggi. Byakuya menjinjing tas ransel di tangan kanannya, lalu mengunci pintu mobil. Hari ini hari Senin, semua siswa memakai seragam putih - putih dengan sepatu hitam. Byakuya berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung sekolah, gerakannya yang perlahan namun pasti, seolah membuat semua mata kaum hawa yang melihatnya ingin menjerit.

Byakuya melangkah melalui tangga depan sekolah, wajahnya terlihat tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, tapi itu membuat kharisma coolnya semakin kuat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat beberapa siswi berdecak kagum melihatnya. Byakuya adalah seorang bintang sekolah, semua tahu hal itu.

Saat ia sudah sampai di kelas, XI IPA 1, ia segera duduk di tempatnya, baris kedua dari kanan, bangku ketiga dari depan. Tak ada teman sebangku, karena ia lebih suka sendiri. Cowok itu hanya meletakkan tasnya, lalu mulai membaca sebuah buku.

"Bya-kun!" panggil Renji, teman Byakuya yang biasa main basket bareng.

"...," Byakuya tak menjawab, hanya menoleh.

"Nanti, pulang sekolah jangan ke mana - mana."

"Kenapa?"

"Ada latihan! Besok kita tanding sama SMA sebelah"

"Oh..., oke."

"Jangan lupa loh! Jangan cabut juga!"

"Ya. Di lapangan indoor kan?"

"Yo'i! Cabut dulu ye!" Renji ngeloyor pergi.

Selain untuk urusan basket, lomba, atau pelajaran, Byakuya memang jarang sekali mengobrol dengan temannya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di perpustakaan daripada berkumpul dengan temannya, menurutnya itu membosankan. Tak lama setelah Renji keluar, bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, sesuai janjinya pada Renji, Byakuya datang ke lapangan indoor di belakang sekolah. Semua anak basket sudah berkumpul. Saat pembagian tim, seperti biasa, Byakuya satu tim dengan Renji, Hisagi, Kira, dan Ichimaru. Setelah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju basket, Byakuya langsung mendengar strategi permainan dari pelatih. Lagi-lagi ia menjadi playmaker. Saat permainan akan dimulai, kursi penonton lapangan indoor sudah cukup ramai, dan tiga perempatnya tentu saja adalah siswi perempuan yang ingin menonton latihan anak basket hari ini.

"Tadi lo ngomong di kelas gue kenceng-kenceng, sih," kata Byakuya pada Renji, sambil melakukan pemanasan.

"Biarin aja lah, lumayan, gara-gara ada lo, cewek yang nonton banyak. Sayang ga ada anak cheers," celetuk Renji.

"Dasar mesum!" Ichimaru menoyor Renji, membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Ayo, masuk ke lapangan! Bentar lagi mulai!" kata pelatih.

Semua anak basket memasuki lapangan, tentu saja yang paling bersemangat adalah Renji. Kali ini mereka terbagi atas dua tim, Byakuya ada di Tim A. Mereka memulai latihan hari ini dengan dua angka dari Byakuya tak lama setelah peluit dibunyikan. Renji langsung memuji kehebatan Byakuya yang kecepatannya bagai kilat. Semua penonton langsung menjerit histeris (terutama yang perempuan).

"BYAKUYYAAAAA-SAMAAAAA !!"

Byakuya tak memberikan respon apapun, ia hanya menaruh konsentrasinya di lapangan basket. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam saat ia melihat bola basket yang melesat cepat.

Dua kuarter, dan permainan dihentikan, latihan untuk hari itu cukup dengan skor 72 - 54 untuk Tim A. Byakuya tersenyum puas sambil mengelap keringat di wajah dan lehernya dengan handuk kecil, tubuhnya terlihat atletis dengan balutan seragam basket.

"Fans lo tuh, Bya-kun!" Hisagi memberikan air mineralnya.

"...," Byakuya tak menjawab, ia hanya meminum air mineral yang diberikan Hisagi padanya.

"Coba lo lebih hangat sama cewek, mungkin yang nonton kita latihan tiap hari cewek-cewek satu sekolah kali, ya?" kata Kira.

"Jheeeh ..., Byakuya lagi! Langit runtuh loh!" celetuk Ichimaru.

"Ngga, paling tsunami," Renji tak mau kalah.

"Cabut, ya!" Byakuya tak menghiraukan teman-temannya, ia langsung beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" tanya Hisagi.

"Tau! Emang udah cetakannya begitu. Udah biarin aja," sahut Ichimaru.

Byakuya baru saja keluar dari lapangan indoor saat seorang cewek berambut panjang, Nemu mendekatinya. Byakuya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Byakuya," sapa Nemu.

"...," Byakuya tak menjawab.

"Anoo, gue anak kelas XI IPS 2."

"So?"

"Gue..., Nemu."

"Hn...," Byakuya terlihat bosan.

"Lo tadi keren banget! Gue suka liat lo main!"

"Oh...," Byakuya berlalu meninggalkan Nemu.

Byakuya berjalan ke area parkir, seperti biasa, melangkah dengan tenang, tanpa ekspresi. Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari sepertinya sudah akan kembali ke singgasananya saat Byakuya tiba di area parkir, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Byakuya terkadang bosan dengan sikap siswi yang selalu menganggapnya sebagai pusat perhatian. Tak lama, cowok itu memasuki sedan putihnya, lalu ia pun bergegas pulang dengan mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, Byakuya hanya mendengarkan lagu-lagu J-Pop terbaru, sambil konsentrasi menyetir.

Hari ini jalanan terlihat lenggang, baik di jalan raya maupun saat Byakuya mulai memasuki kompleks perumahan elit tempatnya tinggal. Jadi, cukup 15 menit dari sekolah untuk Byakuya sampai di depan rumahnya yang amat besar dan mewah. Seorang satpam membukakan pintu gerbang untuk tuannya, seolah memperlihatkan kemewahan rumah itu dengan sentuhan Jepang klasik. Setelah memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi, Byakuya turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumahnya.

Tepat saat ia melewati ruang keluarga, ibunya sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Byakuya, baru pulang?"

"Hn...," Byakuya hanya menjawab singkat, lalu melangkah ke kamarnya, di lantai atas.

"Makan dulu, nak."

Byakuya tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar. Entah karena ia tak mendengar, atau pun karena memang dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

* * *

Saat makan malam keluarga, seperti biasa, Byakuya selalu saja diam, tidak banyak cerita pada kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan, ia melahap makan malamnya, suasana hening.

"Gimana sekolah kamu, nak?" tanya ibu Byakuya, membuka pembicaraan.

"Biasa," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Selalu jadi juara dan idola," sambung ayah.

"...," Byakuya tak menjawab apapun, tapi wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Kayak otto-san waktu muda dulu," kata ayah sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Masa? Dulu otto-san kan kutu buku," goda ibu.

"Hahaha..., okaa-san jangan buka kartu, dong."

Byakuya tak menghiraukan, ia tetap melanjutkan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya, kali ini dengan cepat. Cowok cool itu menyeruput minumannya, lalu bangkit dari kursi.

"Aku selesai."

Byakuya kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Selalu, dengan gerakan perlahan, ia menaiki tangga, tanpa sedikit pun ekspresi di wajahnya. Sampai di atas, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dnegan malas, dan terlihatlah kamarnya yang mewah dan megah. Kamar dengan warna cat putih dan emas yang mendominasi, di tengah ruangan kamar terlihat tempat tidur King Size tempatnya biasa beristirahat. Tak jauh dari situ terletak seperangkat komputer yang biasa dipakai untuk mengerjakan tugas, dan di sampingnya ada sebuah meja belajar. Juga tak lupa, sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan kamar mandi pribadi yang tak kalah mewah.

Ia melangkah dengan malas menuju ke meja belajarnya, merapikan buku untuk esok hari. Dilihatnya jadwal yang terpajang di white board kecil di dinding kamarnya, tepat di samping meja belajarnya.

KIMIA - ULANGAN BAB 2

Byakuya menghela nafas, mengambil sebuah buku bertuliskan "Chemistry" di covernya, lalu melangkah gontai menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah pewe dengan posisi telungkupnya, ia mulai membaca buku dengan pengantar berbahasa inggris itu.

Inilah kehidupan yang dijalani Byakuya seperti biasanya. Bangun pagi, kadang ayahnya ikut sarapan, kadang tidak, tergantung pekerjaannya sebagai direktur perusahaan. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk, bahkan kadang-kadang jadi harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di rumah.

Setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah, karena sudah menggunakan SIM tembak, Byakuya dapat mengendarai sendiri mobil putih kesayangannya sejak ia naik ke kelas sebelas. Selalu disambut dengan decak kagum para fansnya, rata-rata kaum hawa di sekolah. Ke mana pun ia berjalan, apapun yang ia lakukan, pasti selalu menghadirkan decak kagum.

Terkadang, Byakuya bosan dengan semuanya. Selalu jadi peringkat satu di sekolah, selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi ketika ulangan, dan selalu menjadi idola tanpa saingan berat. Ia ingin sesuatu yg baru dalam hidupnya. Tapi apa?

* * *

Next :  
**Chapter 2**  
**New Student**  
**(Hi Rukia! I'm Byakuya)**

* * *

Fhuah ! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin yang multi chapter. Ini mungkin masih pembukaan, jadi belum ada konfliknya. Ahaha ..

Byakuya : Kok gue rada OOC sih? Kan gue ga gampang blushing!

Cha : Suka-suka gue dong! Gue yang bikin! Weeeq..

Byakuya : *pasrah*

Cha : Tenang, Bya-kun, ga terlalu, kok! Tetep cool!

Byakuya : *smile*

Cha : *tepar*

Gimana? Jadi, mendingan di keep atau delete aja yah?

Akhir kata, RnR, please.


	2. New Student

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, typo, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 1 : Byakuya merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya sebagai school star, ia ingin merasakan hal baru dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**New Student**  
_  
Aku selalu ingin memberi senyumku pada dunia  
Memberi yang terbaik untuk semua  
Melihat tawa dan bahagianya semua orang  
Semua, setiap orang, kecuali kamu ..._

* * *

Pagi hari, seperti biasanya, si school star, Byakuya Kuchiki duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku. Pagi ini di kelas lebih ramai dari biasanya, entah mengapa, tetapi sepertinya semua murid membicarakan hal yang sama. Tak lama, Renji masuk ke dalam kelas Byakuya.

"Jangan lupa tanding ntar sore!"

"Hn."

"Eh, gue nebeng ya? Hehehe...," Renji nyengir lebar.

"Hhh," Byakuya hanya menghela nafas.

"Oh ya, lo tau nggak? Hari ini ada anak baru loh! Cewek lagi! Katanya sih, mau ditempatin di kelas lo."

"So?"

"Cewek loh, cantik lagi," Renji menegaskan sambil melirik kursi di sebelah Byakuya yang kosong.

"Dia gak bakal duduk di sini," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Masa? Nggak ada tempat lain yang kosong, loh!" goda Renji.

"...," Byakuya tak menanggapi dan kembali menatap bukunya.

"Hhh, see ya!"

Renji ngeloyor pergi, keluar dari kelas Byakuya. Sepertinya Byakuya tidak akan memberikan respon apapun meski nanti seandainya murid baru itu duduk di sampingnya. Byakuya membalikkan bukunya lagi, tepat pada saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Semua murid yang berada di luar kelas segera masuk. Hanya berselang 10 menit kemudian, Ochi-sensei, wali kelas XI IPA 1, yang juga guru Kimia yang mengajar di jam pertama, masuk ke kelas. Di belakangnya ada seorang anak perempuan yang mengikuti.

Anak perempuan tadi sepertinya adalah murid baru yang diceritakan oleh Renji. Gadis itu mungil, mungkin tingginya hanya sebahu Byakuya, manis, mata violetnya indah, kulitnya putih, dan rambutnya pendek sebahu.

"Baik, anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, namanya Rukia. Silahkan, nak," Ochi-sensei mempersilahkan.

"Nama saya Rukia Urahara, kalian bisa memanggil saya Rukia. Usia saya 15 tahun, mungkin setahun lebih muda dari teman-teman. Yoroshiku...," Rukia tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Aaahh!! Imutnye!! Pindahan dari mane?" celetuk Hitsugaya yang langsung disambut sorak oleh murid sekelas.

"Saya pindahan dari SMA Soul Society."

"Baik, Rukia, kamu bisa duduk di sebelaaah, ngg..., Byakuya," Ochi-sensei menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Byakuya.

Tentu saja respon semua siswa di kelas adalah kaget. Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak perduli, ia menangguk pasti, lalu tersenyum lagi dan segera duduk di samping Byakuya.

"Ya, anak-anak, hari ini kita ulangan. Untuk Rukia, kalau kamu belum siap, kamu boleh ikut ulangan susulan," tawar Ochi-sensei.

"Nggak usah, bu, nggak apa-apa."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Ya," Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, siapkan kertas ulangan kalian, saya bagikan soal."

Semua anak menyiapkan kertas ulangan, kecuali Rukia, ia agak kurang mengerti dengan kertas ulangan khusus di sekolah barunya. Byakuya memperhatikan gadis itu sesaat, lalu mengeluarkan kertas ulangannya.

"Anu, boleh minta satu lembar?" tanya Rukia dengan lembut pada teman disampingnya, Inoue.

"Oh, boleh! Boleh!" Inoue memberikan selembar kertas ulangan.

Rukia tersenyum dan menerima kertas ulangan itu, lalu mulai menulis namanya di kertas itu. Byakuya langsung speechless dan agak bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia dicuekin oleh seorang cewek!

Byakuya cukup bingung dengan cewek satu ini. Sepertinya ia ramah pada Inoue, tapi sejak tadi Rukia sama sekali belum menyapanya, apalagi mengajaknya bicara. Padahal mungkin kalau murid lain pasti sebisa mungkin mengajaknya ngobrol. Ternyata hal itu cukup membuyarkan konsentrasi Byakuya saat mengerjakan ulangan.

Satu jam pelajaran, Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu mengumpulkan lembar soal dan kertas ulangannya. Murid lain hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bagi-gue-contekan-dong-! Tapi sepertinya Rukia tidak menyadari, ia kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Byakuya duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku, sementara Rukia mengeluarkan bekal yang dibawanya. Tidak mewah, hanya nasi goreng buatan rumah.

"Rukia…!" panggil Inoue, gadis itu sepertinya baru kembali dari kantin.

"Hi, eng…"

"Inoue, Orihime Inoue. Terus ini temen gue, Hinamori, anak IPA 2."

"Hi, Inoue! Hi, Hinamori!" sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mmm…, ngobrol di meja gue aja, yuk!" ajak Inoue.

Rukia memindahkan bekal makanannya ke meja di samping kirinya. Byakuya sepertinya tetap serius membaca bukunya, tak menghiraukan ketiga cewek tadi. Tak lama setelah itu, cowok bernama Hitsugaya, yang tadi menyeletuk saat Rukia memperkenalkan diri, masuk dan duduk di sebelah Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan! Nimbrung aja, nih!" Hinamori kesal.

"Duh, Momoku ceritanya cemburu, nih?" goda Hitsugaya.

"Ikh! Siapa yang cemburu?" Hinamori cemberut.

"Hi, Rukia! Kenalin, nama aa teh, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Hehehehe…, iya," Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Euleuh… Euleuh…, geulis pisan si eneng teh kalo ketawa."

"Hitsu lebay ih!" Inoue menoyor Hitsugaya pelan.

"Ulah kitu atuh, neng. Nanti kasepnya aa ngilang," protes Hitsugaya, masih dengan logat sundanya.

"Udah, udah, kasihan tuh, nanti Rukia ga bisa makan," kata Hinamori.

"Makan dulu aja, Rukia," Inoue mempersilahkan.

"Sok atuh, neng. Pasti enak tuh pred rais na (fried ricenya)."

"Hihi…, makan dulu ya, temen-temen."

Rukia melahap makanannya, Inoue dan Hinamori pun melahap siomay yang mereka beli di kantin tadi. Hitsugaya hanya memperhatikan ketiga temannya sambil membuka topik pembicaraan. Tak lama, terlihat Byakuya meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Ru, kayaknya lo belum nyapa Bya-kun, ya?" tanya Inoue.

"Ah? Kayaknya iya," jawab Rukia cuek.

"Duh, gimana tuh idola kita, pertama kali dicuekin. Pasti ada rasa-rasa gimanaaaaaaa gitu…," Hinamori bergaya lebay.

"Dia kelihatannya angkuh, jadi aku agak males nyapa duluan."

"Iya, dia mah sok kasep! Ama cewek dingin banget, kayak es," Hitsugaya kumat lagi sunda ngasalnya.

"Masa? Aneh…," komentar Rukia.

"Maklum ajalah, namanya juga school star," ujar Hinamori.

Rukia mengangguk-angguk, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mengerti. Baginya, Byakuya itu hanyalah cowok yang jadi sombong dan angkuh karena ketenarannya. Alasan lainnya, Rukia agak malu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan cowok cool itu.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah, Rukia merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya dengan cepat. Setelah ketua kelas selesai memimpin doa, semua anak langsung bergegas pulang, termasuk Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Bye, Bya-kun!" Rukia melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"…" Byakuya tak memberikan respon apapun, ia cukup terkejut.

Tadi pertama kalinya Rukia menyapanya, ah, tepatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Setelah itu, Rukia melangkah keluar kelas, dan Byakuya baru menyusul setelahnya. Hari ini ia ada pertandingan basket, jadi harus on time. Baru saja ia keluar kelas, Byakuya melihat Rukia sedang berbicara dengan Inoue.

"Lo mau ikut nonton pertandingan basket, nggak?"

"Mmm…, nggak deh, aku lagi buru-buru."

Byakuya berjalan melewati kedua siswi tadi, menuju ke parkiran sekolah. Beberapa siswi yang ia lalui sepertinya berbisik kagum, melihat school star, dan Byakuya hanya menanggapinya dengan menghela nafas panjang. Saat sampai di parkiran sekolah, Renji sudah menunggu sambil memainkan kaleng bekas soft drink.

"Langsung?" tanya Byakuya, tanpa menyapa Renji.

"Yoi! Cepet, ya!" Renji melempar kaleng soft drinknya, tepat masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Setelahnya, Byakuya dan Renji masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu berangkat menuju tempat pertandingan mereka. Karena tak begitu jauh, hanya 5 menit, cukup bagi mereka untuk sampai di SMA Karakiri. Byakuya segera memarkir mobil, keduanya pun turun dan segera masuk ke lapangan basket. Ichimaru sudah sampai lebih dulu dan sudah mendaftar ulang ke panitia.

"Lama amat? Dari mana aja lo?"

"Sorry, tadi gue nunggu Bya-kun."

"Hn, guru Bahasa Jepang."

"Ah, biasa si sipit mah kerjaannya nahanin murid," cibir Ichimaru (sangat tidak meyadari betapa sipit dirinya).

"Lanjut, lah! Langsung ganti aja ya, gue?" tanya Renji.

Ichimaru mengangguk, sementara Byakuya dan Renji beranjak menuju ke ruang ganti.

Saat mereka berdua selesai berganti baju, Hisagi dan Kira baru saja sampai dan akan mengganti baju mereka.

10 menit sebelum pertandingan, tim basket SMA Karakura melakukan pemanasan, setelah itu mereka mendapat pengarahan strategi dari pelatih. Ternyata, meskipun ada di SMA tetangga, semua mata kaum hawa tak bisa lepas dari pesona Byakuya. Rambut hitam panjangnya tertiup angin lembut, layaknya adegan slow motion.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Hanya berselang beberapa menit, Byakuya sudah mencetak dua angka. Sorak penonton langsung menggema saat cowok cool itu mencetak angka, bahkan beberpa cewek SMA Karakiri pun ikut berdecak kagum.

Hari ini Byakuya bermain dua kuarter, awal dan akhir, sisanya ia serahkan pada pemain cadangan. Lawannya tak terlalu berat, membuatnya tidak harus bermain penuh. Meski begitu, pertandingan berlangsung sengit, tim SMA Karakiri tak mau kalah begitu saja. Sampai kuarter ke 4 berlangsung, kedudukan menjadi 73-71 untuk SMA Karakura.

"Ya, dan bola dioper ke playmaker kita, shoot! Dua poin untuk SMA Karakiri! Kedudukan seimbang, kawan, 73-73. Waktu tinggal dua menit lagi, " komentator dari SMA Karakiri bersemangat sekali.

Tubuh Byakuya sudah bermandikan keringat, sepertinya ia cukup lelah hari ini, tapi tenaganya masih tersisa. Ia mendrible bola, sudah terhitung detik-detik terakhir, keringat Byakuya mengucur deras. Tinggal 15 detik, ia nekat melempar bola ke ring, three points. Bola mulai mendekat ke arah ring dan menyentuh pinggir ring.

Perlahan, bola menggelinding mengelilingi ring, hamper terjatuh keluar, tapi ternyata, masuk bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit panjang dari wasit.

"Oke, three points dari SMA Karakura bersamaan dengan peluit panjang tanda pertandingan berakhir. Bagaimana juri?"

Jantung para pemain tim SMA Karakura berdegup sangat kencang, mereka cemas. Para supporter pun tak kalah cemas menunggu hasil keputusan juri.

"MASUUUKK!!! Tiga angka untuk SMA Karakura, sekaligus memenangkan pertandingan hari ini! Skor 76-73 untuk SMA Karakura."

Supporter SMA Karakura bersorak gembira, yang disambut sorakan kecil dari supporter Karakiri. Byakuya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi dalam hatinya, ia tersenyum puas.

Semua pemain mengelilingi Byakuya, megacak rambutnya, bahkan menyiramnya dengan air mineral. Semua senang dengan kemenangan mereka hari ini.

* * *

Malam hari, setelah makan malam. Seperti biasanya, Byakuya membaca buku di kamarnya dengan posisi telungkup di atas tempat tidurnya. Tapi, hari ini pikirannya sedang tidak mengarah ke buku. Ia terlalu senang hari ini karena memenangkan pertandingan basket, dan anak baru yang cukup aneh tadi.

Gadis itu cantik, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya manis. Seperti anak kecil dengan senyumnya, rambut hitam sebahu dan matanya berwarna violet. Byakuya sering sekali melihatnya tersenyum di hari pertamanya di sekolah itu. Tingginya hanya sebahu Byakuya, mungkin lebih pendek dari itu, dan bibir tipisnya merah merekah, sungguh kombinasi yang indah, tanpa cacat.

Itulah Rukia, anak baru yang ada di kelasnya hari ini, sekaligus teman sebangku barunya. Seingat Byakuya, terakhir ia memiliki teman sebangku adalah saat kelas sepuluh semester satu. Setelah itu, karena ada salah satu temannya yang pindah sekolah, teman sebangkunya pun pergi dan Byakuya amat menikmati kesendiriannya.

Byakuya membalik halaman bukunya, belum ada yang menarik untuk dibaca. Buku berjudul "Biology XI" itu sepertinya belum menarik perhatiannya. Padahal, pelajaran Biologi adalah mata pelajaran kesukaan Byakuya. Cowok itu ingin sekali menjadi dokter, karena itu, ia berusaha menyukai hampir semua pelajaran IPA.

Byakuya akhirnya bosan, ia pun menutup buku pelajarannya, lalu memutuskan untuk meletakkan buku itu kembali ke dalam lemari belajarnya. Saat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melewati meja kecil di samping tempat tidur megahnya, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah pigura. Untungnya pigura itu tidak terjatuh, hanya bergeser dari tempat asalnya.

Pigura itu berisi foto Byakuya dengan seorang gadis manis. Byakuya memandang foto itu dengan sedih, tetapi tetap ada ukiran senyum di bibirnya.

* * *

Next :**  
Chapter 3****  
Rukia Take My Place****  
(Rukia become famous)**

**

* * *

**

Yosh! Dengan ketikan super buru-buru dan hanya memakan waktu 45 menit (billing warnet), akhirnya Cha berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. Tolong ya, kalo ada yang liat typo, harap kasih tau biar bisa cepat-cepat di tangani. Hehehehe .. XDD

Hitsugaya : Gue yakin, gue OOC banget! Ngelebihin dari si Bya-kun!

Cha : Hehehe … Maaf ya dede, abis susah nyari pairing lain. *senyum maksa*

Hitsugaya : Soten ni zase, …

Cha : *kabur, **bales review***

**malaikat pencabut gigi** : makasih sudah dengan sudinya mereview dan bahkan dijadiin favourite. Huhuhu .. *nangis gaje* Ini udah di update. Baca yaa .. -ngarep!- XDD

**ai_haibara777** : makasih juga sudah sudi review !! Oke ! Nih udah aku update ! Gimana ??

**zangetsuichigo13** : kyaaaa !!! zangetsu-sama sudi review !! Hontouni arigato !! Iya nih, udah mulai melunak karena Rukia. Hehehe .. :)

Cha : Oke ! Sudah di bales. Bagaimana pembaca lain ?? Sudikah anda ?? *plak*

Akhir kata, RnR, please …


	3. Rukia Takes My Place

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, typo, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 2 : Kedatangan murid baru bernama Rukia ternyata memang menyita perhatian Byakuya, juga mengingatkan Byakuya pada seseorang.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Rukia Takes My Place**

_Meski aku tak pernah tahu tentangmu  
Tapi aku akan selalu tahu bahwa kamu ada  
Kamu akan selalu berada disampingku  
Menjadi kawan, sekaligus lawan_

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian...  
Setelah Rukia menyapanya saat pulang sekolah waktu itu, ternyata, sikap Rukia tak berubah sedikit pun pada school star kita, Byakuya Kuchiki. Bukannya menjadi makin lunak, Rukia malah jadi sama sekali tak pernah menyapanya lagi. Padahal, Rukia bersikap baik pada semua murid, tidak hanya di kelas, tapi juga dengan teman-temannya di kelas lain. Bahkan, Renji pun sekarang jadi rutin ke kelas XI IPA 1 hanya untuk sekedar menyapa Rukia.

Sama halnya dengan pagi ini, saat Byakuya datang ke sekolah, ternyata, sampai di kelas, Rukia sudah duduk manis di tempatnya, sedang membaca buku. Saat Byakuya sudah duduk di kursinya pun, gadis manis itu sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Padahal, jelas-jelas siswi lain langsung menoleh saat melihatnya, bahkan ada yang menggunakan cermin untuk mendapat bayangan wajah Byakuya di sana.

Hanya selang beberapa menit, Renji masuk ke dalam kelas Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Pagi, Rukia..." sapa Renji.

"Pagi," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Hari ini manis banget deh! Senyum terus," Renji mengeluarkan jurus rayuannya.

"Makasih ya," Rukia tersenyum lagi.

Baru saja Renji akan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Rukia, tiba-tiba Inoue sudah menyambar kursi itu, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Duh, hari ini katanya dikasih tahu nilai kimia," Inoue gelisah.

"Hn? Terus?" tanggap Rukia.

"Gue pasti remed, deh. Parah, ah!" Inoue pasrah.

"Jangan pesimis gitu, lah. Hehehe..."

"Iya, iya."

Baru saja meributkan soal nilai kimia, seolah menjawab rasa penasaran Inoue, bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Ru, gue balik ke kelas dulu, ya!" kata Renji saat mendengar bel masuk berbunyi.

"Ah, iya, Renji."

Inoue kembali ke tempat duduknya, satu bangku di samping Rukia, semua anak pun masuk ke dalam kelas tak lama setelah itu. Tak lupa, disusul juga oleh Ochi-sensei, yang sepertinya membawa hasil ulangan, tepat seperti kata Inoue. Wajah guru satu itu terlihat sangat senang dan sumringah.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, hari ini sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan kalian."

Semua murid terlihat tegang, meski wajah Ochi-sensei tak menakutkan sama sekali, malah terlihat ceria. Tatapan para murid seolah berkata ancur-deh-nilai-gue-!

"Oh ya, nilai tertinggi kali ini, mm..., tidak di duga, ya."

Semua murid diam lagi, dalam hati mereka masing-masing menebak pastilah Byakuya yang dapat kehormatan untuk memperoleh nilai tertinggi.

"Didapat oleh teman baru kalian, Rukia Urahara. Sembilan koma delapan. Selamat ya, Rukia!" Ochi-sensei tampak senang, Rukia hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Spontan semua mata tertuju pada Rukia, respon pertama mereka adalah langsung bertepuk tangan menyambut juara baru mereka. Sementara dari tatapan mata Byakuya tersirat 'What? Gue kalah sama cewek ini?!'

"Eulueh euleuh, si eneng, meunih geulis, pinter pula!" bahasa Sunda-Betawi ala Hitsugaya kumat lagi saat cowok itu nyeletuk.

"Sepertinya sekarang Byakuya sudah punya saingan," Ochi-sensei melirik Byakuya.

Byakuya sepertinya tidak menghiraukan, wajahnya tetap cool tanpa ekspresi. Padahal, dalam hatinya cukup kesal karena akhirnya ia dikalahkan oleh seorang anak baru.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini..."

Semua anak membuka buku pelajaran mereka, dan siap untuk berpusing-pusing ria di pelajaran Kimia.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, ada sebuah ruangan yang menarik perhatian Rukia, ruang musik. Karena itu, gadis manis itu mencoba memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat ke dalam. Sepi. Mungkin murid lain tak ada yang berpikiran untuk ke sini, mereka lebih memilih ke kantin atau sekedar nongkrong di depan kelas.

Ruang musik itu cukup besar untuk menampung puluhan murid, namun terlihat gelap, seperti lama tidak digunakan. Alat musik pertama yang dilihat oleh Rukia adalah gitar dan beberapa biola. Selanjutnya, ia melihat sebuah piano di tengah ruangan, Rukia meraba-raba dinding dan menyalakan lampu. Benar, yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah piano dan itu adalah alat musik kesukaan Rukia.

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang berharga, ia senang sekali. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati piano tersebut, meletakkan tasnya tak jauh dari situ. Setelah itu, Rukia membuka tutup piano dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu setelah menemukan nada yang tepat.

Rukia memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati, perlahan, jarinya menari indah di atas piano. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati permainan pianonya sendiri. Nada-nada yang indah mengalun dengan merdunya, lagu Mozart, tapi terdengar gembira dan riang dalam alunan suara piano itu.

"Harusnya kamu ngga merhatiin orang diam-diam, kan?" Rukia menghentikan permainan pianonya di tengah lagu, "Byakuya Kuchiki?"

Seseorang berjalan pelan ke arah Rukia, seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. Rukia tersenyum manis, orang itu benar-benar Byakuya. Entah apa yang membuat cowok itu berjalan ke ruang musik setelah mendengar suara piano.

"Hebat!" puji Byakuya, kata-kata itu dilontarkan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hebat?" Rukia bingung.

"Permainan piano itu."

"Makasih."

"..." Byakuya membuang pandangannya ke arah deretan gitar.

"Kamu tahu, aku suka banget main piano, ah, aku suka main musik," mata violet Rukia terlihat menerawang.

"..."

"Hihi..., aku jelasin pun, kamu juga ga akan perduli."

"Perduli," entah mengapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Byakuya.

"Ah? Beneran? Aku kira kamu jutek banget. Jadi, aku sampai ga pernah berani nyapa kamu lagi."

Byakuya menarik sudut bibirnya 2 milimeter ke atas, tersenyum. Jadi itu alasan Rukia tak pernah menyapanya, ia mengerti sekarang. Memang, terakhir Rukia mengucapkan selamat tinggal di hari pertamanya, Byakuya tak sempat membalas.

"Oh...," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Byakuya.

"Tapi kayaknya kalo sama cewek, kamu tuh pelit banget, ya? Ngomong serasa bayar aja. Nggak sopan tau!" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Menurut lo begitu?" Byakuya pasang tampang jutek.

"Maaf, aku gak maksud..." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"..." Byakuya mengacak rambut Rukia.

"???" Rukia menatapnya bingung, lalu keduanya tersenyum.

"Gue punya alasan kenapa gue begitu."

"Oh..." Rukia mengikuti respon Byakuya tadi.

"Fotokopi!"

"Murah loh!"

"Ada hak lisensi tuh!"

"Udah minta izin ke mentri."

"Kan gue yang punya."

"Ngarang!"

"Mmm..."

"Yeee! Bya-kun kalah! Satu-kosong! Satu-kosong!" Rukia bertepuk tangan.

"Dari awal gue emang udah kalah, kan?" tatapan Byakuya melembut.

"Kalo gitu, kamu harus ngalahin aku, aku gak mau menang gitu aja."

"Bener?"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu tersenyum manis sekali. Setelah itu, gadis mungil itu melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 3 sore, ia harus pulang.

"Udah sore, pulang ah! Bye, Bya-kun!"

Rukia mengambil tasnya, lalu berlari keluar dari ruang musik, gadis itu semangat sekali. Sementara Byakuya hanya berjalan perlahan seperti biasanya, mematikan lampu ruang musik, lalu bergegas pulang.

* * *

Karakura, 04.15 p.m.  
Pulang sekolah, Byakuya tak langsung pulang ke rumah, cowok cool itu mendatangi sebuah pemakaman. Ia berjalan gontai sambil membawa sebuket bunga Kikyo, melewati makam-makam yang berjejeran, seolah menyambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat cerah saat melihat sebuah pohon sakura besar dan tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah makam. Byakuya mendekati makam itu, yang sejak tadi dicarinya. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan sebuket bunga Kikyo yang di bawanya, lalu memegang nisannya.

Di nisan itu terukir indah nama "Hisana". Byakuya memandangnya dengan sedih.

"Hisana, kau tahu? Sekarang, aku bisa tertawa lagi. Ada seseorang yang mirip sepertimu. Senyumnya yang tulus, sama seperti senyummu. Sifatnya yang kekanakan, seperti kamu."

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang, air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya, ia menangis, tak sanggup membendung air matanya. Byakuya mencoba menatap ke arah pohon sakura, melihat kupu-kupu berterbangan di dekatnya, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai tersenyum.

"Aku memang bodoh, aku selalu aja nangis saat harus ketemu kamu, Hisana. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, aku janji, aku ngga akan nangis lagi, Hisana. Aku..., ga akan pernah..."

Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan tangis, ia tak ingin menangis di depan makam itu. Tapi, semakin ia mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, semakin perih hatinya dan air matanya malah mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Rukia sudah semakin terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan kepiawaiannya bermain piano, bahkan terkadang mengalahkan kepopuleran Byakuya.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tak terasa ulangan tengah semester dua sudah berakhir, dan kegiatan belajar mengajar vakum sampai pembagian rapor bayangan. Seperti hari ini, semua murid bebas di kelas. Ada yang hanya mendengarkan musik, membaca komik, sekedar mengobrol, main catur, maupun main kartu remi atau UNO di kelas.

Rukia hanya membaca deretan not balok yang berisi lagu yang akan ia bawakan nanti di acara sekolah. Di sampingnya, Byakuya sepertinya sama sekali tak memperdulikan, ia sibuk dengan permainan rubik.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, bel tanda pulang berbunyi, tapi semua anak harus berkumpul di aula besar. Rukia menghela nafas, menyambar rubik di tangan Byakuya, lalu memutar-mutarnya beberapa menit, dan rubik itu kembali seperti baru. Byakuya hanya menatap Rukia tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku...nervous," kata Rukia.

"Good luck!" Byakuya menyambar rubiknya lagi.

Rukia tersenyum, lalu gadis itu bergegas ke aula. Byakuya berjalan gontai menuju ke aula besar, seperti tak ingin menghadiri acara sekolah itu. Sekarang perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Rukia, selalu Rukia. Meski Byakuya sama sekali tidak kehilangan fans-fans wanitanya, tapi ia merasa teman-temannya berubah, bahkan keadaan pun berubah. Entah, Byakuya harus merasa senang atau khawatir karena kepopulerannya di ambil.

Byakuya tak langsung naik ke aula besar, ia memperhatikan rubik di tangannya sebentar, lalu terduduk di tangga. Beberapa anak yang naik hanya memandangnya, ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menyapanya, tapi Byakuya sama sekali tak menjawab. Menurutnya semua cewek itu sama, hanya di sapa sedikit, langsung saja ada ribuan dugaan cerita di otak mereka.

Byakuya masih duduk di tangga bahkan ketika di bawah masih sepi. Setelah beberapa saat di sana, Byakuya bangun dan bermaksud untuk turun. Tapi, ternyata suara alunan piano Rukia cukup untuk mengundangnya naik. Cowok cool itu pun menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu sambil tetap menikmati alunan piano yang terdengar merdu itu.

Saat Byakuya tiba di atas, ternyata pintu aula terbuka. Byakuya melihat Rukia dengan matanya yang teduh. Rukia seakan berubah lebih manis dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih selutut, masih bisa di pastikan meski gadis itu tengah duduk. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai.

Jemari mungil Rukia menari indah di atas tuts piano, memainkan nada-nada indah yang membuat semua orang menikmatinya. Tak ada satu murid pun yang terlihat mengantuk, menguap pun tidak. Rukia bermain dengan lembut, seakan menggambarkan ungkapan hatinya. "Aku suka main piano," kata-kata itu mengingatkan Byakuya saat pertama ia mengobrol dengan Rukia.

"Ya, teman-teman, itulah permainan piano dari Rukia Urahara, XI IPA 1," MC melanjutkan acara saat Rukia selesai bermain, semua penonton standing applause.

Rukia membungkukan badannya ke arah penonton, tapi setelah itu matanya tepat memandang Byakuya. Rukia tersenyum, sementara Byakuya hanya menatapnya balik, lalu berpaling dan segera pulang.

* * *

Saat pengumuman juara umum tertempel di mading, semua murid berjubel mengerumuninya. Di sana terpampang nama 20 murid peringkat teratas dengan nilai terbaik dari 6 kelas XI yang ada, 3 kelas IPA dan 3 kelas IPS. Rukia yang baru saja datang, langsung diserbu pelukan oleh Inoue. Tentu saja dalam hitungan detik, tubuh mungilnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Rukiaaaaaa!!! Lo ada di peringkat satu!!! Selamat yaa!!!"

"Ah?? Masa??" Rukia agak tidak percaya.

"Ampun deh, Ru! Lo gak percaya nih sama temen lo yang paling cantik ini??" Inoue cemberut, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Anu, bukan gitu..." Rukia pasang tampang bersalah.

"Hehehe..., lo lucu deh kalo lagi pasang tampang begitu! Ayo deh, liat sendiri!" Inoue menarik lengan Rukia.

Keduanya pun melihat papan pengumuman yang memampangkan rank list itu.

RANK LIST KELAS XI

1. Rukia Urahara (XI IPA 1)  
2. Byakuya Kuchiki (XI IPA 1)  
3. Ichigo Kurosaki (XI IPS 3)  
...

Rukia tersenyum saat melihat namanya berada di barisan paling pertama, lalu keluar dari kerumunan murid-murid. Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tak jauh dari situ, mereka berdua kelihatannya kecewa dengan hasil test mereka, Rukia dan Inoue menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Moshi-moshi, Hitsu-kun! Ohayo gozaimas, Momo!" sapa Rukia.

"Moshi-moshi," jawab mereka bersamaan, terdengar lesu.

"Lo berdua kenapa?" tanya Inoue.

"Banyak banget hasil ulangan gue yang remed," kata Hitsugaya.

"Gue juga," timpal Hinamori.

"Jangan sedih gitu, nanti aku bantu ajarin, deh!" Rukia menepuk bahu Hinamori.

"Yang bener??!!" tanya Hitsugaya dan Hinamori bersamaan, Rukia mengangguk.

"Gue ikutan juga dong!" Inoue tak mau kalah.

"Wuuuu!!! Dasar lo!!" sorak Hitsugaya dan Hinamori, Inoue cemberut.

"Udah, udah. Aku ajarin semua. Hihihi..." Rukia tertawa kecil, lucu sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, Byakuya datang dan berlalu menuju ke papan pengumuman. Saat melewati Rukia dan teman-temannya, ia sama sekali tidak menyapa, bahkan menengok pun tidak. Rukia juga sepertinya enggan untuk menyapa duluan.

Byakuya akhirnya sampai di depan papan pengumuman, semua anak menyingkir dari papan pengumuman, membiarkan Byakuya merasakan saat terakhirnya menjadi juara sekolah dan digantikan oleh Rukia.

Mata Byakuya membelalak saat ia melihat namanya ada di peringkat kedua, artinya, ia kalah. Kalah oleh seorang murid baru, Rukia. Cowok cool itu meninggalkan papan pengumuman, lalu melewati Rukia dan teman-temannya.

"Bya-kun! Selamat ya, kamu..." belum selesai Rukia berbicara, cowok itu berlalu, membuat Rukia kesal setengah mati.

"Kenapa tuh anak?" tanya Hinamori

"Paling juga dia kesel, tuh, tempatnya udah direbut," timpal Inoue.

"Biarin aja, Ru, jangan dipeduliin. Eh, kita ke aula, yuk! Hari ini kan harus kumpul," ajak Hinamori.

"Emang ade ape?" tanya Hitsugaya, logat betawinya muncul.

"Yah elah! Lo udah mau dua tahun sekolah di sini masih ngga tau, Hitsu? Paling cuma dengerin cuap-cuap kepsek" jawab Inoue.

"Oh iya! Pengumuman buat seluruh angkatan ya? Ah, tapi gue yakin, nilai Rukia tetep yang paling tinggi," kata Hitsugaya, tanpa logat.

"Tumben normal?" tanya Hinamori.

"Emang abdi teh naon?" Hitsugaya balik ke logat sunda.

"Abnormal," jawab Rukia sambil berlalu.

"Aduh si eneng mah tega niaaaan, aa patah hati," Hitsugaya memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi super lebay.

"Lebay lo! Jalan yuk!" Hinamori dan Inoue mengikuti Rukia yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke aula.

Sementara itu, Byakuya sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi dalam ruangan aula, ia sengaja memilih kursi pojok paling belakang. Sebenarnya, sangat terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia malas menghadiri acara ini.

Sambil melipat tangan, mata Byakuya memandang ke arah depan aula dengan tatapan kosong. Kursi di depannya sudah penuh oleh murid kelas XI, hampir semuanya cewek, atau malah cewek semua. Byakuya tak perduli.

"Lo tau ngga? Katanya tahun ini juara umumnya anak XI IPA 1," kata Chizuru pada temannya.

"Byakuya?" tanya Ryou.

"Bukan! Cewek, anak baru pula. Itu loh, yang kemarin main piano waktu acara sekolah!"

"Oh! Ruki... Ruki..."

"Rukia!" tebak Michiru.

"Keren ya! Udah cantik, pinter main piano, pinter di pelajaran pula!" timpal Mahana.

"Hahaha..., coba gue yang kayak gitu! Cowok mana sich yang ngga ngantri sama gue?" Chizuru menepuk dadanya.

"Huuuu!!!" teman-temannya menyoraki.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Byakuya mulai kehilangan fans-fansnya, kali ini bukan namanya lagi yang disebut dalam pembicaraan, tapi Rukia. Rukia mulai menyita perhatian semua orang. Rukia takes my place!

* * *

Next :  
**Chapter 4**  
**Secret Heart**  
**(Byakuya want to know)**

* * *

Huaaaah!! Ficnya selesai!! Hore! Hore! Hore! Maaf lama banget apdetnya, soalnya yah, author lagi banyak banget kerjaannya. Maklum, pembantu pulang kampung, jadinya kerjaan yang biasanya cuma nyuci piring sama nyapu atas jadi nambah dengan nyuci baju, ngegosok, ngepel atas, dan nyiram tanaman. *plak* (kebanyakan curhat)

Hitsugaya : Cha! Kenapa gue kok dibikin OOC terus?

Cha : biar pembaca bisa bayangin gimana dede Shiro OOC. Hehehe..

Hitsugaya : hiks.. :'(

Cha : jangan sedih ya! Lucu kok! :)

Byakuya : saya mulai OOC ya? Angkuh banget?

Cha+Rukia : EMANG!

Byakuya : *pundung di sudut kelas*

Bales review …

**Violeta-Haru** : Trims atas reviewnya. Hehehe… Ini sudah aku update! Baik kan aku? *plak*

**tobi anak-bae**: Makasih sudah mereview. Hehehe… Di sini the aa Hitsu nyaho basa Sunda. *dibankai* Okke, sekarang udah aku update! :)

**ai_haibara777**: Hehehe… Pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, kan?? :D

**malaikat pencabut gigi**: Aaaaa!!! Di review lagi!!! Oke! Oke! Aku akan sangat semangat menulis deskripsi. Arigato. :D

Cha : Jadi gimana? Makin gajekah kisah ini? RnR please... ^o^


	4. Secret Heart

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, typo, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 3 : Byakuya cukup terganggu dengan kehadiran Rukia yang perlahan mulai menggeser posisinya dan melunturkan popularitasnya.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Secret Heart**  
_Semakin aku ingin membuangmu_  
_Semakin aku ingin mengenalmu_  
_Mengenalmu jauh lebih dalam_  
_Hingga menyentuh relung hatimu, cintamu..._

* * *

Rukia dan teman-temannya akhirnya sampai di aula, mereka duduk tepat di tengah aula. Tentu saja semua mata tertuju pada Rukia, dan membuat gadis mungil itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Rukia sepertinya langsung menyadari dan membuat pipinya bersemu merah, sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Duh, aa teh bangga. Akhirnya, apter long teim (after long time), aa bisa duduk bareng neng geulis bintang sekolah!" kata Hitsugaya ga jelas.

"Apaan sih, Shiro-chan? Gaje deh!" goda Hinamori.

"Sabodo teuing apa kata eneng! Yang penting mah, neng Rukia elwes in mai hert (always in my heart)," lagi-lagi Hitsugaya ga jelas.

"Makasih akang Hitsu, cakep, deh! Tapi lebih cakep kalo diem," canda Rukia, membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Buat eneng, apa sih yang ngga?" timpal Hitsugaya.

Mereka bercanda lagi setelahnya, Rukia pun sepertinya sudah dapat beradaptasi di posisinya yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukannya ia ingin sombong seperti Byakuya, hanya saja, sejujurnya ia kurang suka menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sebisa mungkin menghindari hal itu.

Sementara Rukia dan teman-temannya sedang bercanda, tatapan tajam Byakuya tak berpindah dari rukia. Rasa kesal sepertinya sudah menumpuk di hati laki-laki itu, menandakan seolah ia orang yang egois dan tidak mau menerima kekalahan begitu saja.

'Gue kenapa? Apa harus gue marah sama Rukia? Hei! Gue cuma kalah, tapi, gue..., ah! Gue dikalahin sama cewek kayak Rukia! Apa perlu gue semarah ini?' Byakuya bingung sendiri dengan sikapnya.  
Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru memulai acara pembukaan dari pengumuman juara umum dari seluruh angkatan. Seperti biasa yang kita tahu, pastilah diawali dengan sambutan-sambutan, pidato dari kepala sekolah, dan sebagainya.

Semua anak mulai merasa bosan, posisi mereka berubah, ada yang mulai bersandar sampai agak merosot dari kursi, ada yang menaikkan kaki, bersandar ke tembok, bahkan ada juga yang sampai tiduran (yang penting pewe). Beberapa juga mulai kehilangan perhatian mereka dengan mengobrol, mendengarkan musik, tapi ada juga yang masih memperhatikan.

"Baik, sekarang tiba saatnya untuk pengumuman juara umum dari semua angkatan. Mencakup kelas X, XI IPA dan IPS, juga XII IPA dan IPS," seorang guru memberi tahukan acara selanjutnya.

Semua anak langsung kembali ke posisi duduk mereka dengan benar, mereka yang tadi tidak memperhatikan pun langsung diam. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan serius, tidak ingin terlewat sedetik pun.

"Dan, juara umum kita tahun ini, dari kelas X, Yachiru Kusajishi. Dari kelas XI IPA, Rukia Urahara, dari IPS, Ichigo Kurosaki. Selanjutnya dari XII IPA, Tetsuzaemon Iba, terakhir dari IPS, Kiyone Kotetsu."

Semua murid yang namanya di panggil segera maju ke depan aula, agar dapat dilanjutkan ke acara selanjutnya, juara dari semua angkatan. Rukia berdiri di samping cowok bernama Ichigo, cowok itu tersenyum pada Rukia. Rukia membalas senyum itu lalu menatap ke sekeliling aula.

"Baiklah, tahun ini, juara kita dengan nilai rata-rata sembilan koma nol, dari kelas..."

Semua anak diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari guru tadi, saat itu tatapan Rukia tepat pada Byakuya. Cowok itu hanya memandang balik Rukia dengan dingin. Rukia tak membalas, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"XI IPA 1, Rukia Urahara!"

Semua anak bertepuk tangan menyambut juara baru mereka, Rukia Urahara. Rukia maju selangkah ke depan, lalu tersenyum, wajahnya pun bersemu merah. Seorang guru memberikan selamat padanya, dan tak lama diikuti oleh kepala sekolah.

Entah mengapa, pandangan Rukia kembali lagi pada Byakuya, tapi kali ini tak ada tatapan tajam dari Byakuya, cowok itu sudah keluar dari aula. Rukia cukup kesal dengan sikap Byakuya yang pengecut.

* * *

Rukia berhenti di sebuah jalan besar, gadis manis itu turun dari bis, lalu memasuki jalan kecil.

"Rukia-nii! Rukia-nii!" panggil anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

"Iya, sayang..." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Rukia masuk ke dalam sebuah gang kecil lagi, gang kecil itu sepi. Rukia berhenti berjalan beberapa saat, gadis mungil itu terdiam.

"Seorang bangsawan itu boleh ngikutin orang ya?" tanya Rukia.

Lagi, sama seperti saat Rukia menyadari kehadiran Byakuya di ruang musik. Perlahan, Byakuya keluar, lalu berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Byakuya Kuchiki?" Rukia melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Hn."

"Mau apa kamu ngikutin aku? Bukannya kamu kesel?"

"Ya. Tapi bahkan saat gue kesel, lo tetap membuat gue penasaran!" sanggah Byakuya, menjawab sebisanya.

"Hn?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Duh, Rukia, kok ada temennya ngga diajak ke rumah?" sebuah suara membuat Rukia dan Byakuya menengok bersamaan.

"Kaa-san!" Rukia menghambur memeluk perempuan setengah baya di depannya.

"..." Byakuya hanya memperhatikan.

"Kaa-san bilang apa? Nggak boleh..."

"Galak sama temen. Haik, kaa-san..." Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ih? Jelek ah begitu, ayo senyum!" pinta ibu Rukia, Miyako Shiba.

"Hehehe..." Rukia cengengesan.

"Nah, begitu! Oh ya, nak, siapa nama kamu?"

"Byakuya."

"Byakuya-san, mari main ke gubuk kami. Rukia baru kali ini membawa temannya kemari," ajak ibu Rukia.

"Mmm..."

"Udah ayo! Pake mikir!" Rukia menarik lengan Byakuya dengan paksa, Byakuya hanya mengikuti gadis itu.

Setelah itu, tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka bertiga sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana. Byakuya terbelalak seketika saat melihat keadaan rumah Rukia yang amat mini. Rukia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Byakuya, lalu tersenyum.

"Rumahku pasti ngga sebagus rumah kamu."

"..." Byakuya tak berkata apapun.

"Ayo di ajak masuk dong, Rukia."

"Ah ya, kaa-san! Bya-kun, ayo masuk!"

"Ya. Permisi."

Akhirnya, hari itu Byakuya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah Rukia. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sepertinya ia mulai penasaran dengan gadis mungil itu.

Byakuya bukan tipe orang yang suka bingung dengan moodnya. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak berlaku pada Rukia, gadis manis itu dapat membuat moodnya berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik.

* * *

Saat pembagian rapor bayangan, Rukia bersantai di dekat ruang kelasnya. Di dalam kelas, sudah banyak orang tua murid yang datang. Mungkin Rukia adalah sebagian kecil dari anak-anak yang merasa santai saat pembagian rapor bayangan.

Sambil mendengarkan pengumuman-pengumuman, gadis itu duduk di pinggir balkon kelas. Rukia menghentak-hentakan kakinya mengusir bosan.

Hari ini rambut Rukia diikat dua, memakai T-shirt berwarna hijau muda dengan gambar not balok, dan celana jeans panjang, juga tak lupa repatu keds berwarna hijau muda. Tak lama Rukia bersantai, Inoue datang bersama dengan Hinamori.

"Rukiaa!" panggil Hinamori.

HAP!

Rukia melompat turun dari pinggir balkon, lalu merapikan bajunya yang agak terlipat ketika duduk tadi. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum pada kedua temannya.

"Ruki! Ampun deh, gue tuh seneng liat senyum lo! Manis!" puji Inoue, membuat Rukia tersipu.

"Huh! Bisaan aja lo ngerayunya! Mau masuk ga, Ru?" tanya Hinamori.

"Emang udah mulai?" tanya Rukia.

"Kayaknya sich, udah. Huh! Gue ga sabar," celetuk Inoue.

"Gue takut," Hinamori merapatkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tenang aja, nilai remed kamu kan bagus-bagus," Rukia menenangkan.

"Iya, berkat lo, Ru. Thanks loh!" puji Hinamori, Rukia tersipu.

Saat ketiga siswi itu sedang asyik mengobrol, tak lama terdengar suara decak kagum, walau cuma bisikan, tapi semua bisa mendengarnya. Pasti Byakuya yang datang! Dan benar saja, cowok cool itu datang bersama ibunya, sangat cantik meski terlihat jelas garis penuaan di wajahnya.

Hari ini Byakuya memakai kaus berkerah berwarna hitam dengan corak-corak putih, celana jeans panjang, dan sepatu keds putih. Tangan kirinya dihiasi dengan jam tangan bermerk Rolex. Cowok itu berjalan cuek di samping ibunya, bahkan ia tak tampak mengobrol dengan sang ibu. Tak sengaja, tatapan mata Byakuya menangkap Rukia dan teman-temannya.

"Byakuya, apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya ibu Byakuya saat mendapati anaknya terlihat fokus melihat sesuatu, Byakuya menggeleng pelan.

Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi setelah itu, ia memandang Rukia lagi. Kali ini ibunya mengerti saat melihat tatapan Byakuya ternyata tertuju pada Rukia, wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ah, jadi gadis itu," ibu Byakuya mendekati Rukia.

"Okaa-san," panggil Byakuya, tapi ibunya sudah terlanjur di dekat Rukia.

"Siapa nama kamu, nak?" tanya ibu Byakuya.

"Saya? Rukia Urahara, tante," jawab Rukia, lalu tersenyum.

"Rukia. Nama yang bagus. Kamu kelas sepuluh?" tanya ibu Byakuya polos, membuat Inoue dan Hinamori sontak tertawa kecil. Byakuya yang berdiri tak jauh dari situ pun terlihat menahan tawa.

"Hah? Saya kelas sebelas IPA, tante," wajah Rukia bersemu merah.

"Loh? Sekelas dengan Bya-kun?"

"Iya, tante, sebangku pula!" Inoue yang menjawab.

"Wah, maaf, tante kira kamu adik kelasnya. Habisnya..."

"Rukia," Byakuya mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

"Tante, saya permisi dulu. Inoue, Momo, nanti kita ketemu di kantin, ya!" pamit Rukia yang disambut anggukan oleh Inoue dan Hinamori.

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya tante juga udah mau masuk, nih." ibu Byakuya pun masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

Rukia mengikuti Byakuya, cowok itu berjalan santai, menuju ke sebuah tempat. Rukia berjalan di sampingnya, mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan cowok cool itu.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Bya-kun! Ampun deh, jalannya cepet banget!" protes Rukia.

"Apa perlu gue gendong?" Byakuya memandang Rukia tajam.

"Sembarangan!" Rukia menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya.

Akhirnya, Byakuya melambatkan langkahnya hingga Rukia dapat mengikutinya tanpa harus berlari-lari kecil. Ternyata, Byakuya membawa Rukia ke ruang musik. Cowok cool itu pun membimbing Rukia masuk ke dalam ruang musik dengan menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Sebenernya kamu mau ngapain, sich, ngajak aku ke sini?"

"Gue mau lo main piano."

"Main piano?"

"Iya, buat gue. Mau ngga?"

"Nggak."

"?" Byakuya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku nggak mau main piano buat kamu."

"!" Byakuya memberikan death glarenya.

"Iya, iya, aku mau..." Rukia menunduk pasrah.

"Bagus," Byakuya mengacak rambut Rukia lembut.

Byakuya berdiri di dekat piano, ia membuka tutup piano, sementara Rukia duduk di kursi untuk membuka tutup tuts, lalu meregangkan jarinya. Perlahan, gadis itu mulai bermain piano, jari-jari mungilnya menari indah di atas tuts piano, dan memainkan nada-nada yang mengalun merdu. Byakuya duduk di samping Rukia, sekilas tampak wajah Rukia merona, meski sikapnya tak berubah.

Sambil menikmati alunan piano, Byakuya memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati lagu itu. Mungkin emmang benar, Rukia amat menyukai musik. Buktinya, meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, Rukia tetap lihai membuat jarinya menari di atas tuts piano. Byakuya menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuka matanya, tepat pada saat Rukia menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

"Bagus."

"Thanks."

"Lo belajar di mana?"

"Ehn, dulu ada yang ngajarin waktu aku kecil. Aku jadi pembantu di rumah yang besar, lalu..."

"Ya, gue udah tau kelanjutannya," Byakuya memotong cerita Rukia, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hihi..."

"Lo itu, memang penuh kejutan, ya?" Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha agar Rukia tak melihat wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Iya? Hahaha..., oh ya, aku kayaknya harus ke kantin, nih. Bye, Bya-kun!" Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu berlari kecil keluar dari ruang musik.

Byakuya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Rukia, sepertinya ia mengerti sekarang, bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada gadis itu. Tapi, Byakuya tak ingin terburu-buru, ia masih senang menyimpan perasaannya itu. Cowok cool itu ingin bermain dengan hatinya sendiri. 'Let it be my secret heart'.

* * *

Di lapangan outdoor, anak-anak ekskul futsal baru memulai permainan mereka hari ini. Tim pertama beranggotakan Ichigo, Shinji, Ishida, Sado, dan Hichigo. Mereka berlima cukup terkenal di kalangan anak IPS, karena Ichigo termasuk anak yang berotak cemerlang. Buktinya, meski lapangan mulai panas karena sinar matahari mulai menggarang, lapangan mulai ramai dan riuh oleh beberapa kaum hawa. Tim kedua yang biasanya hanya ada di kursi cadangan, hanya bisa pasrah melihat tim pertama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara peluit tanda permainan segera dimulai. Ichigo, sang kapten, memulai permainan dengan sangat baik dan langsung menguasai bola. Ia menendang bola dengan penuh semangat dan mengopernya ke Sado. Sado pun menggiring bola hingga ke dekat gawang, menendang, namun hanya menyentuh tiang. Ternyata bola memantul dan menyentuh kaki Shinji. Shinji tersenyum licik dan menendang bola tadi dengan kekuatan penuh.

GOLLLL ! (A/N : Maaf, saya keseringan nonton bola, jadi semangat sendiri.)

Semua penonton bersorak, gawang tim B kebobolan dan tim A berlari dengan semangat, peluh sudah membasahi tubuh mereka. Saat kiper tim B mengoper bola ke temannya, pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada seorang gadis mungil nan manis yang berdiri di samping lapangan. Rukia, Inoue, dan Hinamori ternyata menonton pertandingan latihan futsal itu.

"Nanti kita ke kantin habis nonton futsal aja," kata Inoue.

"Iya, iya," Hinamori setuju.

"Terserah kalian aja, deh," Rukia tersenyum.

Tepat saat itu, Ichigo memperhatikan senyum gadis itu, lalu kembali konsentrasi pada permainan. Ichigo dan teman-teman grupnya semangat bermain hari ini, mereka dengan mudah menguasai bola hingga permainan berakhir dengan skor 4-0. Tentunya dimenangkan oleh tim Ichigo.

Ichigo mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil di pinggir lapangan, lalu menenggak sebotol air mineral. Ia cukup lelah, dilihat dari bulir-bulir keringat yang keluar. Matanya berkeliling, mencoba mencari-cari sosok gadis yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Nyari apa lo?" tanya Hichigo.

"Ah? Nggak!"

"Kayaknya sih, nyari si juara umum yang tadi nonton," sahut Sado.

"Emang tadi dia nonton?" tanya Shinji.

"Iya, ama dua temennya itu. Masa lo ga liat?" celetuk Ishida.

"Berisik ah! Sotoy! Emang siapa yang nyari dia?" Ichigo menenggak air mineralnya lagi.

"Jeuh, muna lo!" Ishida menoyor Ichigo.

"Parah nih anak," Ichigo menoyor balik.

Saat kelima sahabat itu sedang asyik bercanda, semua mata penonton tertuju pada mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, melihat ke arah Ichigo, cowok yang paling tinggi diantara teman-temannya.

"ICHIGOOO!" terdengar jeritan supporter.

Ichigo hanya menatap para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah kaum hawa, lalu memberika senyuman mautnya. Jelas saja saat itu semuanya berteriak semakin histeris.

"The next idol," cibir Shinji.

"Itu nyindir atau pujian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dua-duanya deh, Mr. Famous."

"Hahaha..., jangan gitu dong, bro! Jadi ga enak gue," Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara itu, di kantin, Rukia, Inoue, dan Hinamori asyik menikmati makanan mereka. Sepertinya semuanya sudah menerima rapor bayangan mereka, di lihat dari wajah semuanya yang terlihat lega. Memecah keheningan, akhirnya Inoue memulai pembicaraan.

"Ru, kayaknya Byakuya suka sama kamu, ya?" tanya Inoue polos, sontak membuat Rukia tersedak.

"Minum, minum, Ru," Hinamori memberikan minuman pada Rukia.

"Tenang aja, Rukia. Aku cuma nebak, kok," Inoue tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kamu bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Rukia, setelah sudah dapat mengatur nafasnya.

"Ya pastilah Rukia, Byakuya tuh baru pertama kalinya manggil nama cewek, nama kamu loh tadi!" Hinamori meredakan tawanya, wajah Rukia tampak memerah.

"Ya, aku...," wajah Rukia benar-benar memerah sekarang, pernyataan kedua temannya membuat Rukia speechless.

"Hihi..., tenang aja Rukia. Sebenernya, dulu waktu SMP, Byakuya nggak begitu loh! Dia baik, sampai akhirnya, dia dikhianatin sama pacarnya, kalo nggak salah, namanya Hisana," cerita Inoue setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

Rukia juga telah menghabiskan makanannya, hanya Hinamori yang masih menyisakan sedikit makanannya. Tak lama, Hitsugaya datang sambil membawa sepiring siomay, lalu duduk di samping Hinamori.

"Masa sih?" tanya Hinamori tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, ngapain gue bohong?"

"Lagi ngomongin apan, sih?" sambar Hitsugaya sambil melahap siomaynya.

"Udah, lo besok aja nyambungnya, urusan cewek!" celetuk Hinamori.

"Ih, yey ga tau, eike kan cewek," Hitsugaya bergaya dengan gemulai.

Semua sontak tertawa melihat tingkah Hitsugaya yang persis banci kaleng itu. Setelahnya, Hitsugaya juga bergidik geli dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

"Dasar bences!" goda Inoue.

"Hehehe..." Hitsugaya nyengir lebar.

"Oh ya, Inoue, ngomong-ngomong, kamu tau dari mana?" Rukia kembali serius.

"Inoue kan satu SMP sama Byakuya, Ru," jawab Hinamori.

"Oh..., pantes kamu tau," Rukia mengangguk.

Hinamori segera menghabiskan makanannya yang tersisa sedikit, sementara Inoue memoles wajahnya dengan bedak. Hitsugaya memakan siomaynya dengan semangat, sementara Rukia hanya duduk, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Udah jam satu. Cepet banget! Aku pulang duluan, ya!" pamit Rukia.

"Bye, Rukia!" Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya melambaikan tangan mereka.

Rukia tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan pada ketiga temannya dan segera berjalan santai menuju ke luar sekolah.

* * *

Next :  
**Chapter 5**  
**Another School Star**  
**(Ichigo? You make me shock!)**

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnya update juga nih fanfic. Buat para pembaca setia Don't Leave Me Alone, Cha ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan seberat-beratnya. Ya ampun, kalian baik banget! Di chapter 3, ada 46 orang yang sudi membaca cerita gaje ini. Huhuhuhu... Hontouni arigato... *nebar bunga sakura*

Ichigo : Curang banget! Kok gue munculnya sebentar?

Cha : Sabar aja, sih! Giliran kamu tuh ada di chapter depan, tau!

Ichigo : Beneran loh? *nyiapin zangetsu*

Cha : Iii...iii...iyyyaaa... *mundur, **bales review***

**Mii Saginomiya** : iya nihh, Hitsu aku bikin OOC. Makasih yaa udah review ! *hugs* XDD

**Yanz ichiruki-chan** : ini belum ada, soalnya Bya-kun kan pemalu, terus Rukia juga gengsi. Ehehe... Ini udah aku update. Gimana? *puppy eyes* X))

**aya-na rifa'i** : eta tah arti na naon nya? *liyeur* xixixixi... Thanks buat ripiu'na!

**Zheone Quin** : iyaa! Sudah aku update nih! Hehehe... ^^

**Violeta-Haru** : Ahh, ya ampuuunn! Makasih yaaa! Ngartos basa sunda juga? XDD

**edogawa Luffy** : Ga papa kakak, yang penting mah, ripiunya. *plak!* Hehehe... Makasih yaa buat reviewnya...

**Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh** : Ini udah aku update. Gimana?

**ai_haibara777 ** : iyaaa..., ini udah aku update ! Hehehe .. XDD

Selesai! Ya ampun, amat terharu deh, makin banyak yang review, jadi makin semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini! Maaf ya kalo Cha agak lama updatenya, soalnya teh, Cha lagi liburan. Jadinya, mamah ga kasih Cha keluar rumah. *ketularan sundanya Hitsugaya*. Jadi, dengan segala kerendahan hati, Cha mohon read and review please... m(_ _)m


	5. Another School Star

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 4 : Semakin lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia, Byakuya semakin tertarik pada gadis itu. Tapi, ternyata ada juga yang menyukai Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Another School Star**

_Kamu tak akan tahu siapa aku_  
_Karena aku tak percaya ada yang mengenalku dengan baik_  
_Aku hanya percaya kalau kau hanya mengerti aku_  
_Dan aku akan selalu memberi senyumku..._

* * *

Ichigo baru saja akan pulang setelah ia kelelahan mencari sosok Rukia, gadis mungil yang tadi sempat membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Ichigo berjalan lunglai menuju ke parkiran sekolah, lalu memandang motornya dengan agak lesu. Motor balap dengan warna merah itu adalah pemberian ayahnya saat ia lulus SMP.

Setelah beberapa saat ia melamun, akhirnya ia teringat dengan bukunya yang tertinggal di UKS, karena tadi dipinjam oleh Sado-yang kebetulan kebagian jaga UKS. Ichigo pun kembali ke UKS dengan berlari, dan...

BRUK!

"Kyaaaaa!" Rukia terjatuh di atas aspal parkiran sekolah, Ichigo menabraknya cukup keras.

"Ah, maaf..., maaf..." Ichigo berdiri menghampiri gadis mungil itu, lutut Rukia berdarah.

"Ng..." Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Rukia? Ah ya ampun, lo berdarah gitu. Ke UKS, ya?"

Rukia tak menjawab, ia mencoba berdiri, tapi sepertinya gagal, kakinya terasa sakit sekali. Ichigo pun akhirnya berinisiatif untuk menggendong Rukia.

"Maaf, ya," gumam Ichigo, selanjutnya, cowok itu berlari ke UKS.

Cepat. Tak berapa lama, cowok itu sampai di UKS, tepat saat Sado nyaris menutup pintu UKS. Sado yang melihat Ichigo menggendong Rukia, langsung membuka pintu UKS lagi, dan Ichigo dapat masuk dengan mudah. Cowok berambut orange itu pun mendudukan Rukia di atas tempat tidur UKS.

Setelahnya, Sado memberikan kotak PPPK pada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya dapat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sado, lalu mulai membersihkan luka Rukia dengan alkohol.

"Aww..." Rukia neringis pelan.

"Maaf, ya," Ichigo meniup pelan luka di lutut Rukia.

Tentu saja setelah membersihkan luka Rukia, Ichigo mengobatinya dengan obat merah, lalu membalutnya. Rukia tersipu saat tak sengaja Ichigo menatap matanya, meski lukanya masih terasa sakit.

Setelah Ichigo selesai mengobati lukanya, Rukia mencoba turun dari tempat tidur, tapi ternyata kaki kirinya masih terasa sakit. Tentu saja setelah itu Rukia nyaris terjatuh, tapi Ichigo dengan sigap memegang gadis itu. Ichigo dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Rukia, lalu mendudukan gadis itu di tempat tidur, persis seperti memperlakukan anak kecil.

"Sakit, ya? Nanti gue anter pulang, deh."

"Iya, makasih."

"Makasih? Ya ampun, Rukia! Lo kan harusnya marah sama gue? Seenggaknya nyolotin gue kek, atau maki-maki gue?"

"Harus, ya? Aku maki-maki kamu juga ngga bikin aku sembuh, kan?" Rukia tersenyum lagi, manis sekali. (A/N : gomen-ne, di sini Rukia memang lembut, jadinya ga bisa marah-marah ke Ichigo seperti biasa.)

"Tapi..., ng, ya udah lah."

"Mm, boleh ngga anter aku pulang sekarang?"

"Hn? Ah iya, bisa dong, tuan putri. Ayo!"

Ichigo berbalik, membiarkan Rukia melompat ke punggungnya, dan gadis itu melakukannya meski membuat Rukia tersipu. Ichigo pun menggendong Rukia sampai ke parkiran, lalu mencari-cari motornya.

"Ichigo!" panggil Sado, Ichigo menoleh.

"Yo, Chad!"

"Buku lo nanti gue anter ke rumah. Sini gue bantu ngeluarin motor."

"Iya, tolong ya. Gue repot nih bawa anak gue," canda Ichigo, yang disambut senyum tipis Sado.

"Enak aja! Kapan aku jadi anak kamu?" protes Rukia.

"Maaf deh, tuan putri," Ichigo nyengir lebar.

Tak berapa lama, Sado selesai menyiapkan motor, Ichigo hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu perlahan naik ke atas motor, tentu saja Rukia masih bersamanya.

"Thanks, Chad. Duluan ya!"

"Ya," Sado mengangguk, lalu berbalik.

Ichigo menyerahkan helm pada Rukia, lalu ia sendiri pun memakai helmnya. Setelah itu, Ichigo langsung tancap gas meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

* * *

Malam hari, Ichigo berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, ia tersenyum sendiri. Entah mengapa, sepertinya hari ini ia senang sekali. Pikirannya kembali ke saat tadi ia mengantar Rukia ke rumah gadis manis itu.

Rumah Rukia tidak besar, bahkan begitu kecilnya hingga Ichigo berfikir mungkin besarnya hanya seperempat dari rumahnya.

**-FLASHBACK-**  
Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah mungil, saat itu seorang ibu paruh baya menyambut Rukia dengan wajah khawatir. Meski sebentar, tetapi terbesit rasa iri di hati Ichigo.

"Rukia kenapa?" tanya Miyako.

"Nggak apa-apa, kaa-san. Tadi aku jatuh, nggak hati-hati," jelas Rukia.

"Ng, biar saya yang papah Rukia, bu," tawar Ichigo.

"Ya, makasih, nak."

Ichigo memapah Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, lalu duduk di kursi kayu panjang. Rukia sempat meringis menahan sakit. Tapi setelah itu, ia dapat tersenyum manis.

"Makasih ya, ng..., kamu..."

"Tega banget, tuan putri, padahal gue berdiri di samping lo waktu itu."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, ya? Ah, maaf, aku lupa."

"Hahaha..., ngga apa-apa. Nah, tuan putri Rukia Urahara, gue musti cepet pulang, nih."

"Buru-buru banget, nak?" tanya Miyako.

"Iya, bu. Nanti kalo Rukia makin sakit kakinya, saya bawa ke dokter,deh!"

"Ah, ngga usah repot-repot," sanggah Rukia.

"Hahaha..., tenang aja, tuan putri mungil. Bokap gue dokter, kok," Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Uh, ya."

"Permisi, bu. See ya, Rukia!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah Rukia.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Ichigo lagi lagi tersenyum sendiri, ia merasa senang, bahkan terlalu senang. Ternyata, meskipun insiden tadi tidak sengaja, hal itu dapat membuat ia dekat dengan Rukia.

Ichigo sepertinya mulai tertarik, ah bukan, mulai jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Tapi Ichigo tak ingin menyakiti Rukia seperti ia menyakiti pacar-pacarnya atau mantan-mantannya. Rukia terlalu berharga, bagaikan tuan putri yang datang mengisi hatinya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, libur tengah semester telah usai dan semua anak telah kembali ke sekolah setelah menikmati liburan mereka. Pagi ini Ichigo masih berada di rumahnya, menikmati sarapan pagi bersama ayahnya. Suasana amat tenang, belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tapi itu tak lama.

"Tou-san, nanti pulang malam lagi?"

"Nggak, hari ini ottou-san mungkin pulang lebih cepat. Kenapa?"

"Ngga papa, cuma nanya."

"Tumben? Ngga ada yang mau kenalin? Pacar kamu misalnya?"

"Belum. Ini masih dalam tahap pe-de-ka-te," Ichigo memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata pedekatenya.

"Ah, playboy kayak kamu butuh pedekate juga?"

"Ya, yang ini spesial, tou-san!"

"Pake telor?"

"Ah, to-san malah bercanda. Orang cerita serius!" Ichigo merengut sebal.

"Hahaha..., iya iya, siapa namanya?"

"Rukia Urahara," Isshin Kurosaki langsung terdiam mendengar nama itu.

"Rasanya tou-san pernah dengar. Hm, mungkin perasaan aja."

"Hn? Ya udah, aku berangkat, tou-san!" pamit Ichigo, lalu beranjak dari ruang makan.

"Hati-hati," Isshin Kurosaki membaca korannya (A/N: sumpah saya bingung kalau Isshin bisa begini. *plak!*)

Ichigo tak menjawab apapun, ia segera beranjak keluar rumah. Rumah Ichigo terbilang mewah dilihat dari luas dan besarnya meski ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Tapi, Ichigo tak pernah kesepian karena pembantunya juga tinggal di situ.

Ichigo kini tengah mengeluarkan motor balap merah kebanggaannya dari bagasi. Seorang satpam pun dengan sigap membukakan pintu gerbang untuk cowok berambut oranye itu. Saat di depan pintu gerbang, Ichigo berhenti sebentar.

"Makasih, pak!" Ichigo mengangkat jempolnya.

Satpam tadi tersenyum pada Ichigo. Ichigo memang selalu ramah pada siapa pun, karena itu, ia sangat mudah bergaul.

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi Ichigo begitu bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, ah bukan, ia ingin menjemput Rukia dulu. Selama seminggu ini, Ichigo selalu bertandang ke rumah Rukia, setiap hari.

Rukia tak pernah terlihat keberatan menerima Ichigo sebagai tamunya, Ichigo pun merasa nyaman di dekat gadis manis itu. Terakhir Ichigo melihat kaki Rukia sudah sembuh total dan membuat Ichigo sangat senang karena Rukia sudah dapat berjalan normal.

Tak terasa, hanya beberapa menit berlalu, Ichigo sudah ada di depan rumah Rukia, pintunya tertutup. Ichigo turun dari motornya, lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu, menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah seorang bapak bertubuh tegap, Kaien Shiba.

"Pagi, pak. Rukia ada?"

"Teman Rukia? Sebentar ya," Kaien masuk ke dalam, hanya beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia keluar dengan senyum cerianya.

"Pagi, tuan putri. Udah siap?"

"Pagi. Hn, tunggu sebentar ya, Ichigo-kun."

"Aye aye, tuan putri," Ichigo memberi hormat pada Rukia, layaknya seperti memberi hormat pada saat upacara.

Rukia tersenyum, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Gadis mungil itu berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya. Tak lama, ia keluar lagi menemui Ichigo yang ternyata sudah siap di atas motornya.

"Ayo naik, tuan putri. Nggak perlu digendong, kan?" Ichigo tersenyum nakal sambil memakai helmnya.

"Ichi-kun! Iseng banget, sich?"

"Hehehe..." Ichigo memberikan helm pada Rukia.

Rukia memakai helm, lalu melompat naik ke atas motor merah itu. Ichigo menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, ia tak ingin buru-buru sampai, karena hanya saat ini ia bisa dekat dengan Rukia.

Pukul 06.15.  
15 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah, mereka berdua sampai di sekolah. Ichigo memarkir motornya di parkiran motor yang terlihat lenggang. Setelah itu, Rukia pun turun dari motor Ichigo, lalu memberikan helm yang dipakainya pada cowok itu.

"Thanks ya."

"Ehn, nanti mau pulang bareng?"

"Duh, maaf, aku ada keperluan, jadi ga bisa, tuh."

"Ah ya, ga papa. Masuk, yuk!"

Rukia dan Ichigo akhirnya berjalan bersama, masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tak jauh di belakang mereka, ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka. Ya, mata Byakuya yang-entah kenapa-menyiratkan kekesalan. Seperti biasa, Byakuya berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kelasnya. Hari pertama masuk sekolah, tapi ia harus melihat Rukia dekat dengan cowok lain-yang tentu saja membuat hatinya sakit.

Nyuuut!-degupan aneh di dada Byakuya, seolah bergolak, kala melihat Rukia melambaikan tangan pada Ichigo. Selanjutnya, cowok itu berusaha bersikap biasa, sambil memasuki kelasnya, Rukia baru saja meletakkan tasnya.

"Pagi, Bya-kun!" sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi," Byakuya stay cool, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah penasaran setengah mati.

"Liburan ke mana?" tanya Rukia, berbasa-basi.

"Bali. Gimana dengan liburan lo?"

"Bali ya? Ah? Hahaha..., aku cuma di rumah aja," Rukia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngga bosen?"

"Ngga dong! Kan tiap hari Ichigo main ke rumahku."

"T...ttiap hari? Rukia, dia itu playboy loh," entah mengapa, Byakuya langsung merespon kaget.

"Tapi dia baik, kok."

"Whatever!" Byakuya terlihat kesal.

"Maaf, aku ngerti deh, Bya-kun," Rukia menunduk.

"Lucu banget," Byakuya mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Bya-kun nyebeliiin!" Rukia memukul-mukul lengan Byakuya.

Byakuya menahan pukulan Rukia, memang tidak sakit karena gadis mungil itu memukulnya tidak begitu kencang. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan oleh semua anak di kelas itu.

Byakuya baru pertama kalinya ramah pada lawan jenisnya, dan baru kali ini juga Byakuya terlihat tertawa lepas. Padahal biasanya, paling maksimal cowok cool itu hanya menarik sudut bibirnya dua milimeter ke atas, tersenyum.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Rukia kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan sentuhan Jepang klasik yang mendominasi. Kuchiki Mansion, tempat tinggal Byakuya. Tadi saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, Byakuya mengajak (baca: memaksa) Rukia untuk bertandang ke rumahnya.

"Rumah Bya-kun besar banget!" puji Rukia.

"Hn? Biasa aja, kok."

Byakuya menggandeng tangan Rukia dengan lembut, mempersilahkan gadis mungil itu memasuki istananya. Rukia sempat tersipu, tapi setelahnya, ia menuruti Byakuya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu. Saat melewati ruang tamu, terlihat ibu Byakuya sedang membaca majalah sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Siang, tante," sapa Rukia.

"Ah, siang, ng..., Rukia ya?"

"Iya, tante."

"Duduk, sayang."

Rukia duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun panjang, sementara Byakuya duduk di sofa yang satu lagi. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah Byakuya, gadis itu terlihat mengagumi rumah Byakuya.

Memang, tak usah heran mengapa Rukia sampai terpukau. Besar rumah itu mungkin adalah tiga rumah mewah yang di sambungkan. Lalu sentuhan lembut Jepang klasik di tambah beberapa sentuhan Eropa cukup menambah nilai mewah rumah ini. Ruang tamunya saja dihiasi lampu kristal yang kita tahu, pasti tidak murah.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia, begitu pun ibunya.

"Sebentar, gue ambilin minum."

Byakuya pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengherankan memang, putra mahkota Kuchiki rela membuat sendiri minuman untuk tamunya ini. Tapi setelah Byakuya beranjak, ibu Byakuya mulai berbincang dengan Rukia.

"Rukia, sepertinya kamu sudah berhasil mencuri hati Byakuya, ya?"

"Ah, nggak kok, tante. Kami cuma temen."

"Hahaha..., kamu itu polos banget ya, nak? Hhh, persis seperti Hisana."

"Hisana?" dahi Rukia berkerut mendengar nama itu lagi.

"Ya, gadis yang pertama dibawa Byakuya kemari, tapi sayangnya..."

"KAA-SAN!" Byakuya baru saja kembali dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas sirup di tangannya. Sepertinya ibunya telah mengatakan hal yang salah, mata Byakuya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"..." semua diam.

"Tolong jangan bahas itu lagi!" Byakuya meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

Agar keadaan tak semakin memanas, akhirnya ibu Byakuya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang tamu. Rukia speechless, ini saat pertamanya ia melihat Byakuya begitu marah.

* * *

16.30, Karakura Airport.  
Seorang gadis cantik turun dari pesawat, dari pakaiannya terlihat jelas kalau ia baru pulang dari luar negri. Setidaknya mungkin dari Paris, karena ia mengenakan merk-merk ternama dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Karakura, I miss this city."

Soi Fon, nama gadis itu. Mungkin memang berarti lebah, tapi sepertinya cukup mewakili dari sikap gadis itu, berisik, seperti lebah.

Ternyata, di belakang Soi Fon ada seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap, kulitnya putih, rambutnya pun putih panjang, tatapan matanya teduh. Pria ini mengacak rambut Soi Fon-adiknya, dengan gemas.

"You miss Karakura? Soi Fon, don't you miss your little sister?"

"Hihihi..., of course, Juushiro-nii," jawab Soi Fon sambil tertawa kecil.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu bernama Juushiro Ukitake. Ia sangat tampan, dan pakaian yang ia kenakan tak berbeda jauh mahalnya dengan yang dikenakan Soi Fon.

"Aku kangen banget sama adik kecil kita," ujar Ukitake.

"Ya, nii-san. Aku juga."

"Rukia, gimana keadaan dia sekarang, ya?"

"Pasti tambah cantik kayak aku," Soi Fon memainkan salah satu ikatan panjang rambutnya.

"Hahaha..., asal jangan sebawel kamu."

"Nii-san!"

Ukitake berjalan dengan santai sambil menarik kopernya, begitu pun dengan Soi Fon, ia berjalan di belakang kakaknya.

* * *

Next :  
**Chapter 6  
I Know Your Secret!  
(Thanks, Rukia! My phobia gone.)**

* * *

Yosh ! Akhirnya Cha bisa mengupdate chapter 5 ini! Percaya ngga, Cha bikin chapter ini tuh sambil nonton (Masih) Dunia Lain, lokasi uji nyalinya di tempat bekas pabrik gitu. Hehehe... *plak!* (Kok jadi curhat?). Yah, sejujurnya, itulah alasan mengapa chapter ini jadinya (cukup) pendek, soalnya megap-megap ketakutan sambil nonton, sambil ngetik. :P  
Bingung kan? Bingung kan? Siapa tuh Juushiro ama Soi Fon? Cha memang suka membuat readers penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Bwahahahaha... *ketawa ala burarei* (-di hajar massa-)

Hitsugaya: Jadi aku ga muncul di chapter ini?

Cha: Maaf, dede, kali ini susah, ceritanya mau dibikin kompleks ByaRukiIchi.

Ichigo: Jadi nih ceritanya gue playboy? Trus? Eh? JATUH CINTA SAMA SI MIDGET?

Rukia: Apa kau bilang, JERUK?

Cha: Wooiii, udah, udah.

Ichigo: Pendek!

Rukia: Strawberry!

Ichigo: Midget!

Rukia: Jeruk!

Cha: Hhh, sudahlah, biarkan mereka bertengkar, mari kita **balas review**.

**Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh**: Aaah, mungkin aku salah kali ya nulis pairnya ByaRuki sama IchiRuki, harusnya (slight) IchiRuki, sebenarnya disini akan dibuat ByaRukiIchi, karena ada salah satu yang terpaksa mengalah. Hayoo tebak siapaaaaa? *plak!*

**Ichigo Momomiya **: Makasih ! Makasih ! Aku terharu sekali kalau ada yang menyukai fic aku ini. Boleh, boleh, add aja! **Ararancha-Momo Ish** *plak!* (Udah deh, Cha, ga usah pake promosi!)

**'Ruki-chan' pipy**: Iyaaa, ga papa, yang penting kamu bersedia review, itu udah cukup buat aku. Huhuhuhu... *nangis terharu* Oke! Ini udah di update!

**edogawa Luffy**: Kakaaaaakk! *hug* Kenapa yaa? Mungkin Hisana tidak setia? Hahaha..., ngga kok, tenang aja, nanti ada penjelasan demi penjelasan tentang Hisana. (Cha kan memang suka bikin readers penasaran) :P

**aya-na rifa'i**: Aaaaayyy! *hug* Hehehe..., iyaa, sebenernya yang paling OOC di sini memang Shiro-chan. Tenang, tenang, ikutin saja ceritanya, nanti pasti terjawab semua pertanyaan kamu. Khukhukhukhu... :D

**chariot330 **: Hehehe..., padahal aku butuh waktu lama buat update, maklum, author (sok) sibuk. Wehehehe... Makasih udah mampir buat baca dan review! *kibar saputangan*

**Halle Lighthalzen**: Iya, tapi sebenernya yang paling OOC itu Shiro-chan. Hehehe... :D

**Kirarin Ayasaki**: Benarkah? Benarkah? Aaaahh! Kamu orang pertama yang memuji saya sampai seperti itu! Aku terharuuuu! *plak!* (Udah deh, ga usah lebay, Cha!). Oke, ini udah update! Gimana? :P**  
**  
Sudah ya semuanya, makasih atas kesudian kalian membaca fic abal ini, apalagi sampai mereviewnya, Cha amat terharu. Huhuhuhu... :') *nebar souvenir gantungan kunci all stars*. Oh ya, chapter depan, sebagai hadiah atas para readers (apalagi reviewers), yang jawab review kalian adalah all star yang main di fic ini. Menarik kan? Menarik kan? Hehehehe... :)  
Akhir kata, RnR please.


	6. I Know Your Secret!

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 5 : Saat Byakuya mulai menaruh hati pada Rukia, Ichigo datang mengisi hari-hari Rukia. Lalu, lagi-lagi nama itu. Siapakah sebenarnya Hisana?

* * *

**Chapter 6  
I Know Your Secret!**  
_Seandainya aku tak dapat menyentuhmu  
Tolong biarkan aku mengharapmu  
Untuk tahu semua tentang kamu  
Untuk mengerti siapa dirimu..._

* * *

Malam hari, Rukia baru saja sampai di rumahnya, hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Tadi ia asyik mengobrol dengan Byakuya hingga lupa waktu. Meski memang gadis mungil itu sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan sosok Hisana, tapi ia sama sekali tak mau menanyakannya pada Byakuya karena sepertinya Byakuya tidak suka membahas tentang Hisana.

Saat Rukia baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah, tepat di ruang tamu rumahnya, ia melihat dua orang yang sepertinya tak asing lagi untuk Rukia. Rukia langsung mambalikkan badan, tapi dengan mudah ditangkap dan dipeluk (baca: diangkat) oleh seorang dari tamu tadi.

"Shiro-nii, lepasin!" Rukia mencoba berontak.

"Rukia Urahara! Anak nakal!" kali ini, Ukitake benar-benar memeluk Rukia dengan amat erat.

"Onii-san," bisik Rukia lirih, tak lagi mencoba berontak.

"Kamu kabur lagi, pindah sekolah lagi. Kamu nggak pengen onii-san pantau? Kalo terjadi apa-apa sama kamu, onii-san mau bilang apa sama ottou-san, Rukia?"

"Gomen," Rukia berbalik, lalu memeluk Ukitake.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, Rukia. Onii-san mau kamu jaga kesehatan kamu, kamu itu nggak sehat," Ukitake membelai rambut hitam adiknya dengan lembut.

"Ya. Tapi, Shiro-nii, aku boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Biarin aku tetep sekolah di tempat itu, ya? Ku mohon..." pinta Rukia sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes agar kakaknya itu mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Anak nakal, kamu tahu onii-san nggak pernah bisa nolak apapun yang kamu mau."

"Arigato, Shiro-nii," Rukia memeluk kakaknya lebih erat.

"Juushiro-nii! Selalu luluh sama adik kecilnya," cibir Soi Fon sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Maaf, tuan, nona, ini salah saya," ibu palsu Rukia, Miyako Shiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, bu. Yang penting ibu udah jagain si jelek ini dengan baik," Ukitake mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Itu sudah jadi tugas saya, tuan."

"Oh ya, hari ini, Rukia harus pulang, karena kakak-kakaknya sudah jauh-jauh pulang buat dia," Ukitake merangkul bahu Rukia.

"Tapi, Shiro-nii..."

"Eit, yang ini nggak ada alasan."

"Iya, iya," jawab Rukia lesu.

Ukitake tersenyum puas, kali ini ia dapat membawa pulang adiknya ke rumah. Rukia sbenarnya bukan dari keluarga yang kurang mampu. Bahkan bisa dibilang, kekayaan ayahnya jauh di atas kekayaan orang tua Byakuya dan Ichigo.

Ayah Rukia adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, Kisuke Urahara, sementara ibunya, Yorouichi Shihouin, adalah seorang pianis handal. Sayangnya, Rukia tak pernah suka diperlakukan bak tuan putri, karena itulah ia sering kabur dari rumah.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, saat Rukia sedang berjalan menyusuri area parkir sekolah, dua orang cowok keren, Byakuya dan Ichigo, melihat Rukia secara bersamaan. Keduanya baru saja turun dari kendaraan masing-masing, mereka langsung mengunci kendaraan masing-masing dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu secepat mungkin menghampiri gadis mungil itu.

"Pagi, tuan putri," sapa Ichigo.

"Pagi, Rukia," Byakuya tak mau kalah.

Ichigo pun menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan apaan-sih-lo-? Sementara Byakuya hanya diam, datar, tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Rukia tersenyum melihat kedua cowok itu, dari pada nanti keadaan memanas.

"Pagi, Ichigo. Pagi, Byakuya."

"Tadi gue ke rumah lo kak kosong?" tanya Ichigo sambil tersenyum puas, yang di sambut death glare dari Byakuya.

"Ng? Oh ya, aku lagi nginep di rumah omku, soalnya sekalian bantu-bantu dia pindah rumah," Rukia berbohong.

"Oh..., kirain lo yang pindah rumah, tuan putri," Ichigo nyengir lebar.

"Hehehe... nggak kok. Aku masuk dulu, ya."

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan melewati kedua cowok tadi. Daripada akhirnya mereka berdua harus ribut karena rebutan berjalan disampingnya, jadi terpaksa Rukia yang mengalah.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Rukia mengobrol sejenak dengan Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya di depan ruang kelas mereka. Byakuya sepertinya baru saja pulang duluan, Rukia hanya sempat melihat cowok itu melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi.

"Rukia, enak banget sih, jadi lo. Udah jadi deket sama Byakuya, Ichigo juga jadi deket sama lo sekarang," kata Inoue.

"Ah? Nggak kok, biasa aja," wajah Rukia memerah.

"Sebenernya lo suka nggak sich, sama salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Hinamori.

"Aku... ng... mungkin..." jawab Rukia asal.

"Wah, pasti sama Ichigo, dia kan baik!" celetuk Inoue.

"Jangan! Dia kan playboy, mending sama Byakuya aja, kan dia keren!" Hinamori tak mau kalah.

"Mending sama aa aja, udah kasep, baik pula," Hitsugaya mempromosikan dirinya, membuat Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Huuuu! GR banget!" sorak Inoue dan Hinamori.

"Hehehe..." Hitsugaya nyengir lebar.

"Guys, aku duluan ya. Bye," Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye, Rukia," jawab Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

Rukia tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari depan kelasnya, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang musik. Meski sebenarnya di rumah Rukia ada piano pemberian ottou-sannya, tapi Rukia lebih menyukai piano yang ada di ruang musik.

Ternyata di dalam sudah ada seseorang yang sedang bermain gitar, Byakuya. Byakuya menghentikan permainan gitarnya, lalu mencoba melihat siapa yang datang. Setelah mengetahui kalau itu Rukia, ia memandang gadis itu, Rukia pun tersenyum padanya.

"Kangen sama ruangan ini, Rukia?"

"Ya, terakhir aku ke sini malah harus main piano buat kamu," ucap Rukia polos, membuat Byakuya tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, jadi sebagai balasannya, lo mau denger permainan gitar gue?" tawar Byakuya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Mau!" Rukia melangkah riang, lalu duduk di samping Byakuya saat cowok itu sudah siap untuk memetik senar-senar gitarnya.

Byakuya memulai permainan solo gitarnya, Rukia pun memperhatikannya dengan serius. Perlahan, terdengar suara dentingan dari petikan gitar Byakuya. Rukia menikmatinya, permainan gitar klasik dari Byakuya yang cukup baik. Ketika cowok itu selesai memainkan gitarnya, Rukia bertepuk tangan.

"Thanks."

"Belajar dari siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Bokap."

"Oh..."

Hening. Suasana terasa sepi di ruang musik. Tak ada siapa pun lagi di sana, kecuali mereka berdua. Byakuya memandang wajah Rukia, membuat gadis itu tersipu.

"Bya-kun."

"Ya?"

"Akuuu... boleh nanya sesuatu?"

"Tentang?"

"Ng... Hisana."

Mata hitam Byakuya membulat, terbelalak, Rukia pasti penasaran dengan nama yang disebut oleh ibunya kemarin. Byakuya menarik nafas panjang, lalu meletakkan gitar tadi.

"Hisana?"

"Tapi kalo kamu nggak mau cerita juga gak papa, kok," sambut Rukia agak panik.

"Ah, gue gak mau bikin lo penasaran."

"Jadi?"

"Hisana, ya, dia itu tadinya seorang cewek yang berarti buat gue, ah bukan, dia hadiah dari Tuhan buat gue."

"..." Rukia memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Dia itu cantik, selalu bisa bikin gue tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyumnya. Gue cinta sama dia. Dia yang mencuri hati gue, dengan senyumannya, tingkahnya, tapi..." mata Byakuya berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi?" saat Rukia bertanya, tiba-tiba Byakuya memeluknya dengan amat erat, Rukia merasakan bahunya basah.

"Dia pergi. Bahkan saat gue belum sempet bilang kalo gue cinta sama dia. Dia pergi!"

"Per...gi...?" Rukia berkata dengan susah payah, Byakuya memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Gue selalu bilang ke orang lain kalo dia pergi, dan gue yakin suatu saat dia akan kembali. Tapi, nggak, gue yang bunuh dia!" air mata Byakuya mengalir deras.

"Byakuya," kali ini Rukia merasa iba pada cowok cool ini.

"Saat itu, hari hujan, gue bawa motor kenceng, padahal waktu itu Hisana udah ketakutan, tapi gue ga meduliin Hisana."

"..."

"Gue gak liat saat itu ada mobil yang melaju cepet. Dan..., saat motor gue nabrak mobil itu, Hisana terpental jauh, dia berdarah..., gue pun gak bisa gerak."

"Sssshhh..." Rukia meringis mendengar cerita Byakuya.

"Hisana meninggal di tempat, sementara gue selamat, gue ga ingin hidup saat itu, rasanya udah ga ada artinya lagi tanpa Hisana. Tapi gue sadar, kalo gue mati saat itu, Hisana pasti marah."

"Ya, kamu bener," desis Rukia.

"Hhh..., dan mulai saat itu, gue gak mau ada cewek lain yang mengisi hidup gue, gue jadi dingin. Mungkin semua ngira gue sombong, angkuh, gue ga peduli! Gue cuma ga ingin ada yang menggantikan Hisana."

"..."

"Dan sejak saat itu juga, gue benci hujan, gue gak berani lagi menyentuh motor, gue takut. Setiap gue akan mulai untuk ngendarain motor, selalu muncul bayang Hisana."

"Phobia?"

"Mungkin."

Rukia perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Byakuya, cowok cool itu juga mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Rukia menghapus air mata di pipi Byakuya dengan lembut, membuat wajah cowok otu merah padam.

"Rasanya gue lebih lega sekarang. Thanks, Rukia."

"Sama-sama," Rukia tersenyum.

"Hahaha..., gue ga lebih dari seorang cowok cengeng, kan? Pasti lo berfikir begitu."

"Salah! Aku malah mau minta sesuatu sama kamu. Boleh?"

"Ya?"

"Suatu saat nanti, kalo phobia kamu ilang, tolong ajak aku ya!"

"Hng?"

"Naik motor bareng."

"..." Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya? Mau kan?"

"Hhh..., baiklah."

"Yay! Bya-kun baik!"

Byakuya tersenyum pada Rukia, gadis di hadapannya, ia tak ingin Rukia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Hisana. Step by step, Rukia make Byakuya's phobia lost.

* * *

Jum'at siang, Rukia baru saja pulang sekolah, hari ini ia pulang naik bis. Entah sudah berapa kali Ichigo mengajaknya pulang bareng, atu berkata ingin berangkat bareng. Yang ia tahu, cowok itu sangat agresif dan amat bertolak belakang dengan Byakuya.

Rukia melangkah dengan malas, maduk ke dalam rumah mewahnya. Seorang satpam membuka pagar dengan sambutan ramah tadi, Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Ia menekan bel, lalu menunggu dibukakan pintu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai. Tak lama, seperti biasa, Miyako membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat Rukia baru saja masuk, ia merasakan dadanya sakit dan sesak, membuat gadis mungil itu terhenti.

"Agh, tolong, ini bukan waktu yang tepat," gumam Rukia.

"Kenapa, nona?"

"Ng, gak papa kok, bu," Rukia melangkah lagi.

Gadia itu berjalan melewati ruang tamu, dan dilihatnya Ukitake sedang duduk di ruang TV. Kakak laki-lakinya itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Konichiwa, Shiro-nii," sapa Rukia.

"Konichiwa," Ukitake tak melepaskan pandangan dari laptopnya.

"Huh! Jawabnya jutek banget!" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Rukia, nii-san lagi sibuk, sayang..." Ukitake tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hn..., ya ud... Aduh! Aawww..." Rukia jatuh bersimpuh, seluruh tulangnya terasa sakit.

"Rukia!" Ukitake segera menghampiri adik bungsunya itu.

"Sakit, Shiro-nii,"ujar Rukia tertahan, rasanya ia ingin berteriak untuk melepas rasa sakitnya itu.

"Soi Fon ! Soi Fon !" Ukitake memanggil Soi Fon sambil menggendong Rukia dengan panik.

"Kenapa, kak?" Soi Fon tampak tergesa-gesa.

"Kamu cepet siapin mobil, Rukia sakit."

Soi Fon sempat terkejut melihat Rukia yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongan Ukitake. Rukia hanya bisa meremas baju Ukitake dengan kencang. Soi Fon bergidik ngeri, lalu segera berlari ke depan untuk menjalankan perintah kakaknya.

"Pak Kaien, tolong siapin mobil! Cepet! Rukia sakit!" ucap Soi Fon dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kaien dengan sigap masuk ke garasi, lalu dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Istrinya, Miyako, membuka pintu garasi dengan cepat. Rukia masih mengerang kesakitan dalam gendongan Ukitake, ia menarik-narik kaus berwarna hitam yang dipakai oleh Ukitake.

Ukitake pun menggendong Rukia cepat sampai ke depan rumah, Soi Fon pun membukakan pintu ketika Kaien sudah mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Setelah kakak dan adik kecilnya masuk, Soi Fon masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi depan.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, pak! Cepet!"

"Sa...kit..., Shi...ro...-nii..." erang Rukia lagi, gadis mungil itu menangis, tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Tenang, sayang. Tahan, ya..." Ukitake mengecup dahi Rukia dengan lembut.

Wajah Rukia sudah sangat pucat, dan agak berkilau karena basah oleh keringat. Rambutnya pun basah kuyup, sama seperti tubuh mungilnya. Telapak tangannya terlihat sangat putih pucat, dan muncul bercak berwarna biru seperti lebam di leher gadis itu. Jelas, Rukia menderita penyakit berat.

Mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat, beberapa saat sebelum sampai di rumah sakit, Rukia mulai tenang dan diam, gadis itu pingsan. Ukitake semakin panik, keringat dingin mengucur deras di dahinya. Hingga tak terasa, mereka tiba di rumah sakit, Soi Fon dengan cepat mengurus administrasi rumah sakit, dan Rukia pun cepat di bawa ke UGD untuk di tangani.

1 jam ...

2 jam ...

3 jam ...

Waktu terasa begitu lama.

* * *

Jum'at malam, dokter Isshin baru saja akan pulang ketika anak laki-laki satu-satunya, Ichigo, datang. Isshin memandang anaknya dengan bingung, lali tersenyum.

"Tumben? Kamu ga punya temen cewek lagi untuk diajak keluar malam ini?" goda Isshin.

"Ottou-san...! Jadi aku harus pulang sendiri, nih?"

"Hahaha... Bisa tunggu sebentar?"

"Hmm, oke!"

"Tenang aja, ottou-san cuma mau absen aja. Kamu tunggu di sini, ottou-san cepet, kok," Isshin memegang bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu tak lama ia melihat ayahnya keluar. Sesaat, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan ayahnya, lalu tersenyum. Saat ia kecil dulu, ia ingin seperti ayahnya, menjadi seorang dokter, namun ketika beranjak dewasa, ia memilih menjadi pengacara.

Ketika ia melihat meja ayahnya, ada sebuah file, yang mungkin berisi data pasien ayahnya. Ternyata benar, seorang pasien yang baru saja menjalani proses cuci darah.

Ichigo penasaran membacanya, namun hal itu malah membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Nama Rukia Urahara ada di situ. Mungkin hanya kebetulan, tapi tak mungkin, ada berapa banyak Rukia Urahara?

"Kenapa, Ichi?" Isshin sudah kembali, penasaran melihat anaknya terdiam membaca file pasiennya.

"Tou-san, pasien ini, berapa umurnya?"

"Urahara-san? Sepertinya seumuran dengan kamu, dan, sepertinya ia juga sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kamu. Oh ya, apa dia itu gadis yang kamu taksir?"

"Ya, tou-san. Rukia Urahara."

'Rukia sakit leukimia, dan dia tetep bisa ceria? Apa-apaan gadis itu? Dia tegar banget!' batin Ichigo.

'Rukia, I know your secret,' Ichigo tersenyum pilu.

* * *

Next:**  
Chapter 7  
She's Gone  
(Rukia and Ichigo)**

**

* * *

**

Yaaa, satu chapter lagi yang gaje, udah gitu lama lagi updatenya! *dihajar readers*. Maaf, ya, masalahnya Cha kemaren ini baru aja selesai UHB (Ulangan Harian Bersama), dan terjadwal, semacam mid-test gitu. Jadi ga sempet update. Cha cuma bisa mengucapkan selamat lebaran (?), eh, selamat membaca deh!

Ichigo : Jangan lupa janji **bales review**!

Cha : Iyaaa! Bya-kun! Baca nih! *ngasih kertas isi review*

Byakuya : Pertama dari **edogawa Luffy**, hm kenapa ya? Tanya orangnya saja.

Rukia : Soalnya aku ga suka di perlakukan kayak tuan putri.

Byakuya : Oh. Terus kenapa aku ga mau bahas Hisana? Itu..., soalnya dia kan udah meninggal. Aku sedih kalo inget dia. *nangis*

Cha : Cup... Cup... Sabar ya, Bya-kun. Oke, abis itu kamu, Ichigo!

Ichigo : Yosh! Dari **chariot330**, tadi udah di jawab ama si Byakuya, terus, adiknya Soi Fon itu ya si midget tuh! *nunjuk Rukia yang lagi ngebujuk Bya-kun*

Rukia : Berisik, jeruk!

Cha : Udah! Udah! Last, kamu sana, Hitsu!

Hitsugaya : Dari **Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh**, wah, nama kita sama! Ini udah upadte, kan?

Cha : Udah semua kan? Ayo pamit!

Cha, Bya-kun, Ruki, Ichi, Hitsu : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, **mind to RnR this chapter**, readers? Arigato~.


	7. She's Gone

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 6 : Setelah Rukia mengetahui siapa itu Hisana, sekarang giliran Ichigo yang perlahan mulai tahu siapa Rukia sebenarnya. Seorang gadis yang menderita Leukimia, tapi tetap tegar dan ceria. Lalu?

* * *

**Chapter 7  
She's Gone**

_Aku tak ingin melukaimu  
Tak sekalipun aku ingin,  
Membuatmu menitikkan air mata  
Karena kamu begitu berharga...  
_

_

* * *

_Hari Minggu pagi, Ichigo menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Isshin sengaja cuti untuk hari ini karena kemarin malam Ichigo memintanya untuk menemani main golf. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di lapangan golf yang luas, ayah dan anak ini menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Tou-san, Rukia kan dari keluarga yang pas-pasan, gimana dia mau bayar biaya rumah sakit?"

Isshin memukul bola dengan semangat, lalu menatap anaknya dengan bingung. Setahunya, Ichigo menyukai Rukia, tapi kenapa ia tak mengenal Rukia dengan baik?

"Kamu benar-benar ngga tau, Ichi?"

"Tentang?"

"Orang tua Urahara-san?"

"Yang aku tahu, dia tinggal di rumah yang sederhana. Berarti ayah dan ibunya kurang mampu, kan?"

"Kamu salah, nak! Ayahnya adalah pengusaha kaya, Kisuke Urahara. Lalu ibu Rukia adalah seorang pianis handal, Yorouichi Shihuoin,"jelas Isshin, Ichigo langsung terbelalak.

"Masa? Pasangan itu, anak mereka bukannya Juushiro Ukitake yang seorang eksekutif muda dan Soi Fon yang seorang designer?"

"Anak bungsu mereka itu, Rukia Urahara. Anak yang sangat pintar dan merupakan pianis handal, mirip sekali dengan ibunya."

"Hng, sepertinya dia kurang dikenal, ya?"

"Ya, tou-san juga sempat lupa dengan dia waktu pertama kamu sebut namanya. Tapi saat Jum'at kemarin ia massuk UGD lagi karena penyakitnya, tou-san jadi teringat gadis yang kamu suka."

"Lagi?" Ichigo memukul bola golf.

"Dia memang dapat bertahan beberapa tahun ini, tapi sepertinya untuk selanjutnya, daya tahan tubuhnya menurun."

"Apa dia bisa sembuh, tou-san?"

"Hei, hei, kita sudah bicara terlalu jauh, seharusnya hal ini ga boleh dibicarakan dengan siapapun."

"Tou-san, sama anak sendiri, juga!"

"Iyaaa, dia punya harapan, meski itu kecil."

"Syukurlah..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti malam papa mau balik ke rumah sakit, ya?"

"Pasien?"

"Calon mantu."

Wajah Ichigo memerah mendengar jawaban ayahnya, sementara Isshin tersenyum nakal.

* * *

Malam hari, Rukia kembali ke rumah meski harus dengan perjuangan karena dokter Isshin sempat melarangnya. Ukitake membantu adik kecilnya itu berjalan menuju ka kamarnya. Sampai di kamar, Rukia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, lalu tersenyum manis pada Ukitake, wajhnya masih pucat.

"Besok kamu nggak usah masuk dulu, ya, Rukia?" tanya Ukitake.

"Shiro-nii, aku sengaja pulang supaya besok bisa masuk, kan?"

"Rukia, kamu masih sakit, sayang."

"Aku udah ngga papa, kok! Onii-san aja yang terlalu protektif!"

"Anak nakal," Ukitake mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Aduh, sakit!" Rukia memukul lengan Ukitake.

"Istirahat, sayang. Kamu harus banyak bedrest, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk lemah, lalu merapikan bantalnya, Ukitake membantu adik kecillnya. Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu memejamkan matanya, Ukitake pun menyelimuti Rukia lalu mengecup dahi gadis manis itu.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, saat Rukia baru datang ke sekolah (setelah setengah mati merayu Ukitake dan Soi Fon), tepat di depan kelasnya, Rukia melihat Ichigo berdiri di situ. Sepertinya Ichigo menunggunya, karena saat Ichigo melihat Rukia datang, wajahnya terlihat cerah.

"Gue nunggu lo daritadi, Ru."

"Hmm? Ada apa, Ichi?"

"Gue mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo, tapi ngga di sini."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang seseorang. Gue tunggu nanti pulang sekolah, ya!"

"Mmm..." Rukia terlihat berpikir.

"See ya, adik kecil Soi Fon," bisik Ichigo.

Mata Violet Rukia membulat saat Ichigo menyebut nama tadi, itu adalah nama kakaknya. Dilihatnya Ichigo tersenyum nakal saat Rukia terkejut, tapi selanjutnya cowok itu pun beranjak ke kelasnya.

Rukia pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Byakuya sudah duduk manis di tempatnya, hari ini wajah Byakuya tampak jauh lebih ceria dan terlihat amat lega, tanpa beban.

"Ohayo, Rukia," sapa Byakuya.

"Ohayo, Byakuya," jawab Rukia.

"Ohayo, Rukia! Bya-kun!" sapa Renji, tak lama masuk setelah Rukia.

"Ohayo, Renji," jawab Byakuya dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Bya-kun, nanti ada latihan abis pulang sekolah. Lo bisa ikut?"

"Oke!" Byakuya tersenyum sumringah.

"? Eh, ya udah, gue cabut deh," Renji keluar dari ruang kelas XI IPA 1 dengan wajah bingung.

"Jadi, lo mau liat gue latihan?"

"Aduh, maaf, Bya-kun, aku udah terlanjur punya janji."

"Ng? Sama siapa?"

"Ada deh," Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pasti cowok."

"Bya-kun mau tau aja, ya," Rukia mencubit pipi Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum, lalu memegang lembut tangan Rukia yang mendarat di pipinya. Memang sich, dari wajahnya ia terlihat kecewa karena Rukia tidak bisa melihatnya berlari lincah di lapangan basket.

Tapi, Rukia sudah berbuat banyak untuknya, hingga Byakuya rasanya enggan untuk minta tolong lagi. Rukia sudah merubah dunia Byakuya, seperti malaikat baginya.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Byakuya membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya dengan malas, kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Rukia menghela nafas panjang melihat sikap Byakuya, padahal tadi pagi cowok itu sangat bersemangat.

"Iya, iya, aku temenin ke lapangan," kata Rukia.

"Beneran?" wajah Byakuya langsung cerah.

"Iya," Rukia mengangguk.

"Ayo!" Byakuya buru-buru merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Semangat banget?"

Byakuya dan Rukia pun berjalan bersamaan menuju ke lapangan basket. Wajah Byakuya terlihat berseri-seri, meski tetap saja tertutupi dengan kharismanya yang memang cool. Ichigo melihat keduanya berjalan ke lapangan basket, hanya menatap mereka dari jauh. Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya, meninju ke udara, lalu pergi menuju ke parkiran sekolah.

Sementara itu, di lapangan indoor sekolah, anak basket sudah berkumpul di saat Byakuya dan Rukia dating. Tentu saja semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua. Byakuya pasang tampang cool, sementara Rukia tampak tersipu.

"Udah ya, aku mau ketemu sama orang."

"Ya udah, bye."

"Good luck!" Rukia tersenyum.

Gadis mungil itu melangkah dengan riang, keluar dari lapangan indoor, sampai menghilang dari pandangan Byakuya. Lalu, Byakuya pun berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya.

Rukia menepati janjinya, ia mencari-cari sosok Ichigo, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin cowok itu bicarakan dengannya. Akhirnya Rukia menemukan Ichigo sedang duduk di atas motornya sambil menendang-nendang kecil sebuah kaleng minuman. Rukia menghela nafas lega setelah menemukan cowok itu, lalu menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Rukia _to the point_.

"Tuan putri, gue tunggu dari tadi, loh!" Ichigo terkejut.

"Yakin kamu nunggu aku?"

"Hehehe…" Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hmm… kamu tuh."

"Abis tadi tuan putri lagi sama, eng… udahlah!"

"Bya-kun? Aku cuma ke lapangan bareng aja, kok."

"Iya, gue ngerti deh, tuan putri."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang mau kamu bicarain?"

"Oh ya, baiklah, tuan putri Rukia Urahara. Kita langsung aja, ya? Sebenernya tuan putri itu siapa? Rukia Urahara, seorang siswi yang dapat beasiswa dan tinggal di rumah kecil? Bohong!"

"Apa maksud kamu?" violet Rukia membulat, terkejut.

"Siapa tuan putri sebenarnya? Anak dari Kisuke Urahara, kan? Nama belakang kalian sama!"

"Kamu, dari mana kamu tau, Ichigo?"

"Ingat nama belakang gue?"

"Kurosaki… Isshin! Kamu anak dokter Isshin!"

"Tepat! Tuan putri memang pintar dalam segala hal, ya? Termasuk berbohong."

"Itu berarti… kamu juga tau tentang penyakit aku?" kali ini, mata Rukia tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Leukimia?"

"Ichigo," Rukia menangis tanpa suara, air matanya perlahan mengalir.

"Gomen," Ichigo memeluk Rukia.

Rukia terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bicara apalagi pada cowok yang tengah memeluknya sekarang. Di saat keduanya tengah berpelukan di parkiran motor, Byakuya-yang seragam basketya tertinggal di mobil, tak sengaja melihat Rukia yang tengah ada di pelukan Ichigo. Mata Byakuya langsung menyiratkan kesedihan dan rasa kecewa yang dalam, dadanya terasa amat sesak melihat adegan itu. Byakuya… cemburu…

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu, Ichigo dan Rukia menjadi lebih dekat dari perkiraan Byakuya. Mereka berdua sering terlihat jalan bareng, Rukia juga sering menonton Ichigo latihan dan tanding futsal. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan gosip kalau keduanya suda jadian, apalagi Rukia belum pernah sekali pun menonton Byakuya latihan, maupun bertanding basket.

Entahlah, Byakuya tidak mngerti dengan perasaan hatinya, ia selalu cemburu melihat Ichigo dan Rukia bersama, dadanya terasa sesak, tapi ia pun merasa nyaman dan senang saat Rukia bersamanya. Biarpun saat itu ia kesal pada Rukia, tapi saat melihat gadis manis itu tersenyum padanya, Byakuya seolah menjadi lupa dengan kekesalannya. Perlahan juga, Byakuya dapat mengganti bayang Hisana dengan Rukia. Mulai dari wajah Rukia, cara Rukia memperlakukannya, hingga senyumnya seolah merubah dunia Byakuya.

Siang hari, setelah pulang sekolah, Byakuya mencoba masuk ke dalam ruang musik, berharap menemukan Rukia di sana. Benar saja, Rukia ada di dalam ruangan itu, sedang bermain piano. Seperti biasa, gadis mungil itu bermain dengan sangat baik, tapi kali ini lagunya bukan lagi lagu ceria, Rukia memainkan lagu sedih.

Byakuya berjalan perlahan mendekati gadis itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya, sepertinya bagi Rukia hal itu tak mengganggunya, tapi Byakuya dapat melihat dengan jelas di sudut-sudut mata Rukia ada air mata. Byakuya terdiam, tetap mendengarkan alunan piano dari Rukia. Gadis itu menangis, dan ini pertama kalinya Byakuya melihat Rukia menangis. Setelah menyelesaikan permainan pianonya, Rukia menghapus air matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Hm, nggak. Aku cuma suka aja sama lagu tadi."

"Suka? Tapi lagu yang biasa lo bawain bukan itu."

"Aku tau, tapi itu lagu favorit aku."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kamu ke sini?"

"Gue lagi iseng aja. Eh, taunya liat lo main piano sampe nangis begitu."

"Ya, hahaha… Kita impas."

"Ada masalah ya sama cowok yang kamu suka?"

"Nggak kok, kan tadi aku udah bilang ga ada apa-apa. Lagian, cowok yang aku suka…"

"Ya?"

"Kayaknya ngasih respon yang baik ke aku."

"Hng?"

"Aku selalu bisa ada di deket dia aja, itu udah cukup."

"Ichigo ya?"

"Hn? Mungkin."

Rukia tersenyum, tapi kali ini tidak dapat membuat Byakuya ikut tersenyum. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar jawaban Rukia tadi, dadanya terasa lebih sesak dari biasanya. Byakuya dapat melihat rona gembira di wajah Rukia saat ia menyebutkan nama Ichigo.

"Oh ya, Bya-kun, aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Pulang?"

"Nggak, sich, mau nonton Ichigo latihan."

"Oh…"

"Mau ikut?"

"Ngga usah, thanks."

"Ya udah. Keluar bareng, yuk!"

Byakuya mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersama dengan Rukia. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari ruang musik, dan saat baru saja Byakuya membuka pintu, ternyata Ichigo sudah menunggu di luar.

"Ichigo? Duh maaf, tadi aku lupa…"

"Ng? Gak papa, tuan putri. Gue juga nggak jadi latihan."

"Jadi?"

"Ayo pulang!"

"Yuk! Bya-kun, aku duluan, ya!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye."

Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan bersama menuju ke luar sekolah, Byakuya hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua. Rukia tentu saja senang karena ia mungkin menyukai Ichigo. Sebenarnya, bukan itu jawaban yang ingin di dengar Byakuya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, untuk pertama kalinya, bangku di samping Byakuya kosong lagi, Rukia absen. Byakuya hanya dapat menikmati kesendiriannya, sama seperti dulu, sebelum Rukia dating. Saat jam istirahat, Byakuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan kea rah teman-teman Rukia berkumpul.

"Kalian tahu kenapa Rukia nggak masuk?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Mungkin sakit kali, Bya-kun!" jawab Inoue.

"Iya, akhir-akhir ini mukanya pucat," timpal Hinamori.

"Kalo gue, nggak tau," jawab Hitsugaya polos.

"Oke, thanks," Byakuya berlalu.

Tentu saja pertanyaan Byakuya membuat ketiganya agak bingung, dan langsung membuat topik baru bagi mereka. Saat cowok itu sudah keluar dari kelas, seperti biasa, Inoue membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Byakuya perhatian banget."

"Lah? Emang lo gak tau gosipnya?" timpal Hinamori.

"Gosip apaan?"

"Bya-kun kan suka sama Rukia."

"Iya?"

"Tapi sayangnyaRukia lebih deket sama Ichigo yang anak IPS itu, kan?"

"Tuh! Gue bilang juga apa, dari awal tuh emang Rukia cocoknya sama Ichigo!" sambar Inoue.

"Ih! Tapi kan sekarang Bya-kun udah jadi baik banget!" Hinamori tak mau kalah.

"Udah! Udah! Kok jadi kalian yang ribut?" lerai Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha… iya juga, ya. Kira0kira, Rukia pilih siapa, ya?" Inoue meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya.

Sementara itu, Byakuya berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan, tapi ternyata, cukup waktu untuk dia bertemu Ichigo sebelum sampai di perpustakaan. Tentu saja Byakuya langsung menghampiri kapten futsal itu.

"Lo tau kenapa Rukia nggak masuk?"

"Nggak, gue balum ke rumah dia."

"Tapi kemarin?"

"Pulang bareng belum tentu gue harus protect dia, kan?"

"Ya, itu hak lo, sich."

Ichigo berlalu, smentara Byakuya melanjutkan pergi ke perpustakaan. Semua seolah kembali seperti dulu, terdengar decak kagum dari kaum hawa, Byakuya merasa sendirian. Menyendiri di perpustakaan dan bermain basket, sama seperti saat Rukia belum dating.

1 hari…

5 hari…

10 hari…

14 hari…

Dua minggu Rukia tidak masuk, dan Ichigo juga menjadi jarang masuk. Byakuya benar-benar merasa kehilangan gadi itu, Rukia seolah perlahan menghilang dari hari-hari Byakuya. _She's gone_.

* * *

Next :  
**Chapter 8  
Charming Prince**  
**(Who is Rukia's charming prince?)**

* * *

Yak! Kali ini Cha update cepet! Kenapa? Soalnya chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal lama Cha update. Alasannya, bentar lagi Cha mau ulangan umum kenaikan kelas, udah gitu penjurusan pula! Huhuhuhu… Readers, doakan Cha masuk IPA, ya, agar kelak bisa jadi dokter seperti Isshin Kurosaki.

Ichigo : Kok ga masuk IPS aja kayak gue?

Cha : Suka-suka gue dong! Gue maunya sama ama Bya-kun.

Rukia : Sama ama aku juga!

Cha : Yeeee!

Renji : Ikutan **bales review**, dong !

Cha : Boleh! Ayo semua ikutan bales! *ngasih kertas review*

Byakuya : Dari **Halle Carolina**, ini udah di update. Ga papa, author seneng kamu bisa review, meski telat.

Cha : Betul sekali! Lanjut!

Renji : Dari **Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh**, wah, author kebanyakan remedial tuh dia! Ga enak kan berarti? *smirk*. Oke, ini sudah di update! Jangan speechless gitu dong melihat ketampananku.

Cha : Figuran aja sok buka-buka rahasia. Lanjut! *emosi*

Ichigo : Dari **Ichiruki frvr**, kira-kira IchiRuki atau ByaRuki, ya? Terserah author saja.

Cha : Ada deh. Next…

Rukia : Dari **sava kaladze**, wah gara-gara kamu tadi author jadi bikin cerita Ichigo meluk saya! Aku kan tak sudi dipeluk si jeruk! *menjulurkan lidah ke Ichigo*

Cha : Hei! Hei! Oh ya, Rukia ngga mati kok nantinya. Hehehe… Yo! Lanjut!

Hitsugaya : Dari **Zheone Quin**, ngga tuh, ga sad ending, liat deh kata author, Rukia ga bakal mati, kok. Tenanglah…

Cha : Betul! Betul! Betul! Next…

Inoue : Dari **Astrella Kurosaki**, kan ceritanya di sesuaikan dengan situasi dan kondisi. Hehehe… Nah, soal Ichi agresif, aku setuju.

Cha : ya! Lanjut!

Gin : Dari **Arlheaa**, ia nih, ketauan ama si Ichigo. Oke, sudah di update.

Cha : Next…

Momo : Dari **edogawa Luffy**, iya, aku juga baru tau. Soal Rukia bakal sembuh atau ngga, udah dijelasin sama author.

Cha: Yap! Next…

Ishida : Dari **chariot330**, tuh author! Dengerin sarannya! Please deh, grammar ga bagus aja sok-sokan bahasa inggris! Bah!

Cha : Kayaknya di sini figuran pada belagu, ya? Makasih sarannya, chariot! Hehehe… Next!

Chad : **Ruki Yagami**, oke, Ruki ga bakal mati kok! Pilih siapa ya? Dia atau dia? Hmm…

Cha : And the last!

Hichigo : *smirk* Dari **aya-na rifa'i**, tenang saja, kalau Ruki tidak mati karena leukemia, ia bisa mati di tanganku *di kejar Zangetsu*.

Cha : Oke, sudah beres semua sudah di balas! Ayo pamit!

Cha + all stars : Akhir kata, **mind to RnR**, readers? Dadaaaaah!


	8. Charming Prince

**Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 7 : Rukia malah semakin dekat dengan Ichigo dan membuat Byakuya jadi serba salah. Byakuya cemburu. Tapi saat itu, Rukia perlahan menghilang. Kemanakah Rukia?

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Charming Prince**

_Seandainya aku tak pernah tahu  
Semua yang kau rasakan  
Seseorang yang kamu cintai  
Tentu aku takkan pernah menyesal...  
_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Rukia di rumah sakit, tentu saja untuk menepati janjinya dengan dokter Isshin. Keadaan Rukia sudah makin melemah, jadi dokter Isshin menyarankan Rukia untuk dirawat. Hari ini juga Rukia absen, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada Byakuya di harinya. Bukan karena alasan tertentu, hanya saja Rukia sedikit khawatir melihat Byakuya yang murung karena ia bilang mungkin menyukai Ichigo.

Memang sudah sebulan Rukia dekat dengan Ichigo, cowok itu sering mampir ke rumah Rukia untuk sekedar mengantar atau ngobrol. Ukitake dan Soi Fon juga sudah mengenal Ichigo dengan baik, karena Ichigo bukan hanya anak dokter Isshin, tapi juga seperti kakak untuk Rukia.

Siang ini, lagi-lagi Rukia mogok makan, yang akhirnya membuat Ukitake dan Soi Fon kewalahan untuk membujuk adik kecil mereka.

"Ayo dong, Rukia, dikiiit aja," bujuk Ukitake.

"Aku ngga mau, onii-san," Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Kalo kamu nggak makan, nanti jadi gak bisa minum obat, kan? Sembuhnya lama, loh!" kata Soi Fon.

"Pahit!" Rukia membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Soi Fon dan Ukitake.

"Rukia..., dikit aja, supaya kamu bisa minum obat," bujuk Ukitake lagi.

"Iya, Rukia! Ayo, dong!" bujuk Soi Fon juga.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut oranye masuk ke dalam ruang rawat VVIP itu. Tentu saja, itu Ichigo, cowok itu membawa buah-buahan untuk Rukia.

"Konichiwa, Ukitake-san! Soi Fon-san!" sapa Ichigo.

"Ah, Ichigo, coba kamu bujuk Rukia, nih, supaya mau makan," kata Soi Fon, Rukia sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Hm, tuan putri mogok makan, ya?"

"..." Rukia tak menjawab.

"Oh ya, tadi Byakuyaaa..." Ichigo sengaja memotong kata-katanya.

"Byakuya? Kenapa?" Rukia bergeming dan membalikkan badannya.

"Males ah, ceritanya, tuan putri mogok makan, sih!"

"Pahit..." keluh Rukia.

"Hm, nanti kalo udah makan, janji deh, gue bakal cerita tentang Byakuya."

"Hmm..., ya udah," Rukia akhirnya mengangguk.

"Ayo, aaaa..." Ichigo menyendokkan bubur untuk Rukia.

Rukia akhirnya menyerah dan menuruti bujukan Ichigo untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Setelah itu, cowok berambut orange itu pun dengan berat hati bercerita tentang Byakuya.

* * *

Hari ke sepuluh Rukia di rumah sakit, keadaannya semakin memburuk. Beberapa kali tubuhnya terasa sakit, seakan ada benda yang memukul tulang-tulangnya, dadanya terasa sesak, membuart nafasnya memburu hebat. Tentu saja berat badan Rukia turun drastis dan membuat wajahnya tampak lebih pucat dan tirus.

Setiap hari, hanya ada Ukitake, Soi Fon, dan Ichigo yang menemani Rukia. Ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang penyakitnya, termasuk Byakuya.

Sore hari, saat matahari sudah bersinar agak redup. Ichigo mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit. Gadis manis itu duduk di kursi rodanya sambil menatap ke sekaliling, sesekali ia tersenyum saat bertemu perawat atau pun pasien lainnya.

Ichigo berhenti mendorong kursi roda Rukia saat tiba di depan bangku taman. Lalu, Ichigo pun membantu Rukia duduk di bangku taman itu, Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan putri, rasanya kalo belum lihat tuan putri senyum, jadi cemas deh."

"Hm? Cemas?"

"Tuan putri belum pernah tersenyum tulus sejak masuk rumah sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya tuan putri bisa senyum?" Ichigo menatap Rukia.

"Kamu ngga perlu melakukan apapun kok, Ichi."

"Aku mohon, aku mau sekali aja berarti untuk tuan putri."

"Kamu menyenangkan," Rukia menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ichigo.

"Tuan putri..." Ichigo memegang kedua tangan Rukia.

"Ya?"

"_Would you be mine_?"

"...Ichigo..." Rukia melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku janji nggak akan mengecewakan tuan putri. Aku akan selalu jaga tuan putri, di samping tuan putri, dan aku..." Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo.

"_I can't_."

"_Why_?"

"Aku..., bukannya aku nggak suka sama kamu, Ichigo. Aku suka kamu, tapi hanya sebatas sebagai kakakku, nggak lebih."

"Kamu... hng, tuan putri menyayangi Byakuya, kan?"

"Aku harus jawab?"

"Harus."

"Aku cinta dia."

"Udah aku duga, tuan putri."

"Gomen..." Rukia menunduk.

"Gak papa, tuan putri. Tersenyumlah," pinta Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rukia tersenyum tipis, Ichigo menatap Rukia gemas, sekarang semua sudah jelas. Rukia hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak, tidak lebih, dan itu berarti tidak akan ada harapan untuk Ichigo memiliki gadis itu.

Tak berapa lama, Rukia memicingkan matanya, ia melihat kedua kakaknya sedang berjalan menuju ke taman rumah sakit. Tapi bukan hanya mereka berdua, karena Soi Fon menggelayut manja pada seorang wanita cantik berkulit hitam. Saat mereka sudah dekat, Rukia baru tahu kalau orang yang dibawa oleh kedua kakaknya adalah orang tuanya.

"Rukia, _how are you, sweet heart_?" tanya ibu Rukia, Yorouichi.

"_I'm fine_, _mom_," Rukia memeluk ibunya.

"_Get well soon_, Rukia, _and we'll take you to San Fransisco_," kata ayah Rukia, tentu saja, Urahara.

"_San Fransisco_?" Ichigo, Ukitake, Rukia, dan Soi Fon terpekik bersamaan.

"Rukia harus operasi, kan?" jelas Yorouichi.

"Ya, kalo itu keputusan kalian. Kapan?" tanya Rukia pasrah.

"Satu minggu lagi," jawab Urahara.

"Tapi kita juga harus pastiin kamu lebih sehat, sayang," Yorouichi membelai anaknya lembut.

Rukia memeluk ibunya lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Rukia memang sangat manja pada ibunya sejak kecil, begitu juga dengan Soi Fon. Namun, karena ia sakit-sakitan, Rukia selalu diperlakukan bak tuan putri yang terkurung di rumah. Sekolah di tempat yang sangat elit dan di rumah pun masih harus mendapat pelatihan etika dan tata krama.

Meski agak bebas ketika berusia dua belas tahun, sejak kecil Rukia selalu memiliki baby sitter untuk menjaganya, namun selalu menyerah, mengingat Rukia cukup nakal. Hanya Miyako Shiba yang bertahan menghadapi kenakalan Rukia selama hampir tujuh tahun, terhitung sejak Miyako bekerja pada keluarga Urahara ketika Rukia berusia delapan tahun.

Rukia kecil yang manja, keras kepala, egois, dan agak pemaksa, akhirnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis, periang, meski agak pemalu, pintar, dan mandiri, walaupun sifat masa kecilnya tak sepenuhnya hilang. Semua karena Rukia lebih sering di rumah sendirian, sering kali kesepian karena orang tuanya bekerja di luar negri, Ukitake pergi ke luar negri untuk keliah saat Rukia berusia tujuh tahun, sementara Soi Fon pergi saat Rukia berusia sepuluh tahun.

Kedua kakak Rukia akhirnya menetap di Paris, Ukitake menjadi seorang eksekutif muda yang terkenal, sementara Soi Fon menjadi seorang designer ternama.

Satu minggu, itu bukan waktu yang lama untuk Rukia, ia akan pergi untuk operasi pencangkokan sumsum tulang. Itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan sekolahnya, teman-temannya, dan juga... Byakuya.

* * *

Hari ke empat belas, sudah tepat dua minggu Rukia tidak masuk sekolah. Byakuya yang memutuskan untuk mencari Rukia, akhirnya malah mengetahui rahasia Rukia dari mulut Miyako, yang juga ibu palsu Rukia.

Kini, cowok cool itu tengah memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju ke alamat rumah yang diberikan oleh Miyako tadi. Byakuya bingung harus senang atau sedih mangetahui rahasia Rukia. Jelas sekali Rukia sudah membohonginya, meski memang tak sepenuhnya.

Saat mobil Byakuya sampai di depan rumah Rukia yang sangat mewah itu, Byakuya tersenyum sendiri. Rukia sempat terkesima melihat rumah Byakuya waktu gadis itu bermain ke rumahnya, padahal rumah Rukia jauh lebih besar. Jelas Byakuya sudah di tipu mentah-nentah dengan sikap Rukia.

Byakuya turun dari mobil, lalu berjalan menuju ke pagar rumah Rukia, tepat saat mobil Ichigo sampai di depan rumah Rukia untuk mengantar Soi Fon. Ichigo dan Soi Fon turun dari mobil, lalu menghampiri Byakuya.

"Kamu yang bernama Byakuya?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Ya," jawab Byakuya.

"Berarti, kamu pasti nyari Rukia."

"Ya, di mana Rukia, Soi Fon-sama?"

"Hahaha... Kamu cukup panggil saya Soi Fon. Ng..., soal Rukia, dia..."

"Biar aku aja yang jelasin tentang tuan putri ke Byakuya, Soi Fon-san," akhirnya Ichigo bicara.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu."

Soi Fon masuk ke dalam rumah, tinggal Ichigo dan Byakuya yang berdiri di depan gerbang. Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tajam, Ichigo menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum tipis. Byakuya berpikiran pastilah Ichigo sudah memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Ruia, mungkin mereka pacaran.

"Hei, jangan mandang gue kayak gitu!" kata Ichigo.

"Lo bilang lo gak tau kenapa Rukia ga masuk!"

"Oh ya, tuan putri yang minta."

"Hng, jadi lo udah jadi pacarnya?"

Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan bingung, Byakuya menyambutnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Entah mengapa, melihat respon Byakuya, Ichigo jadi refleks memukul cowok itu.

"Lo tuh cowok terbodoh yang pernah gue kenal!" Ichigo melayangkan pukulannya pada Byakuya.

"..." Byakuya terjatuh, sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Rukia cuma mencintai lo! Setiap hari yang dia tanya cuma Byakuya, Byakuya, Byakuya! Setiap tawanya, ceritanya, bahkan tangisnya cuma buat lo, BYAKUYA!"

"..." Byakuya menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Bahkan sampai dia tidur pun cuma nama lo yang disebut! Kenapa? Padahal gue selalu ada di samping dia, gue selalu ada saat dia butuh!"

"Rukia," gumam Byakuya lirih.

"Karena gue bukan siapa-siapa di hatinya! Cuma lo yang merajai hatinya! Cuma lo! Gue cuma kakak buat dia," Ichigo mengatur nafasnya, cowok itu terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Di mana Rukia? Di mana dia? Gimana keadaannya?" Byakuya akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"Ikut gue," Ichigo melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Byakuya pun melangkah menuju ke mobilnya.

* * *

Akhirnya, kini Byakuya berdiri di depan pintu kamar VVIP dengan nomor 47. Ichigo tadi sedang ada urusan dengan ayahnya, hingga harus meninggalkan Byakuya sendirian untuk masuk ke dalam kamar rawat itu. Akhirnya, setelah terdiam beberapa lama, Byakuya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar rawat itu.

Rukia. Gadis manis itu tertidur, wajahnya pucat, di tangan kiri kecilnya tertancap infus. Di hidung Rukia pun terdapat selang kecil berwarna hijau, alat bantu pernafasan. Mata Rukia terpejam, tapi masih terlihat manis untuk Byakuya. Gadis itu benar-benar lemah sekarang. Byakuya menghela nafas, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Rukia.

"Rukia..." Byakuya memegang tangan kanan Rukia.

Tak ada respon. Rukia tetap diam, tak menunjukkan gerakan apapun. Gadis itu masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur putihnya. Tak berapa lama, Ichigo masuk bersama dengan kedua orang tua Rukia, terlihat Yorouichi habis menangis.

"Ichigo, apa itu Byakuya?" tanya Urahara.

"Ya, om, dia Byakuya."

Byakuya menoleh, saat ia akan bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba Rukia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Byakuya kembali memegang tangan kanan Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Rukia..."

"Aku takut..." Rukia menangis.

"Sshhtt," Byakuya membelai pipi Rukia lembut dan menghapus air mata gadis itu dengan lembut.

Rukia tampak lebih tenang, kedua orang tuanya kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Rukia, begitu juga Ichigo. Baru saja dokter Isshin mengatakan kalau keadaan Rukia makin memburuk. Bukan karena pihak rumah sakit tak merawatnya secara intensif, hanya saja Rukia kehilangan semangatnya. Memang, sama seperti yang dikatakan Ichigo, Rukia tak pernah lagi tersenyum sejak dirawat. Jika hal ini berlanjut, akan sangat berbahaya untuk membawa Rukia ke luar negri.

"Maaf," ucap Rukia pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kamu pasti udah tahu semuanya."

"So?"

"Kamu marah, kan?"

"Apa aku kelihatan marah?"

"Hng?"

"Aku nggak mungkin sanggup untuk marah sama kamu."

"Byakuya."

Rukia menatap Byakuya penuh arti, gadis manis itu tersenyum, hal yang amat disukai Byakuya, melihat Rukia tersenyum. Dan, tiba-tiba saja Byakuya refleks memeluk Rukia dengan amat erat. Rukia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Byakuya, membiarkan cowok itu mengungkapkan rasa hatinya.

"_I love you_."

"Kamu tahu kan aku sakit apa?"

"Mmm..." Byakuya menggeleng.

"Leukimia."

"Aku nggak peduli!"

"Kamu nggak bohong?" Rukia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menangkupkan pipi Byakuya dengan lembut.

"Aku nggak mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, Rukia, aku mencintai kamu. Awalnya aku memang bingung, aku selalu nyaman di dekat kamu, aku ngerasa ada yang hilang kalau..." sama, Rukia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Byakuya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum, mata gadis manis itu berkaca-kaca, ia menoleh pada ayah dan ibunya. Yorouichi mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Urahara. Rukia menghala nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum lagi.

"_I love you too_."

"Rukia..."

Byakuya memeluk Rukia lagi, lebih erat, ia terlalu bahagia hari ini, Rukia telah menjadi miliknya. Rukia pun sama, bahkan karena begitu bahagianya, ia sampai meneteskan air mata.

Sementara itu, Ichigo-yang masih ada di depan pintu kamar rawat Rukia, menatap mereka dengan sendu, lalu memutuskan untuk keluat dari kamar rawat Rukia. Ichigo tak bisa membohongi perasaannya kalau ia amat terluka, ia tak lagi dapat berkata ia akan bahagia jika Rukia bahagia. Nyatanya, saat Rukia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa, ia benar-benar harus menahan sakit di hatinya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. _Byakuya is Rukia's charming prince, and that's make her happy_.

* * *

Next:**  
Chapter 9****  
Don't Leave Me Alone  
(I'll be waiting for you)**

* * *

Okeh, satu chapter lagi yang gaje, soalnya dibikin waktu Cha lagi berpusing-pusing ria berkutat dengan FISIKA. Astaga, kenapa sulit ya?

Rukia : Berjuanglah!

Cha : Thanks. Nah, sekarang **bales review** ya !

Byakuya : Untuk**aya-na rifa'i**, tak akan kubiarkan Rukia jatuh ke tangan Kurosaki itu. Aku sudah menyatakannya. *death glare ke Ichigo*

Ichigo : Ambil aja deh, si midget, gue rela kok. Lalu dari **avia chibi-chan**, yah, sayangnya aku baru saja merelakan si midget untuk Byakuya.

Rukia : Hm, hm, dari **Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh**, hiks. Aku terharu kau memanggilku midget (?). Aku tidak ke mana-mana kok, hanya saja, aku menepati janjiku pada dokter Isshin untuk dirawat di rumah sakit supaya sembuh. Hehehe...

Cha : Oh ya, tenang aja, cuma agak lama update gara-gara ulangan umum. Hehehe...

Renji : Nah, dari **sava kaladze**, reviewer yang semangat sekali. Tapi, maaf ya, sepertinya author tidak memberikan kesempatan lagi pada si jeruk tuh. Buktinya Rukia sudah jatuh ke pelukan Byakuya. *lirik Ichigo*

Cha : Hehehe... Namanya juga main pairing ByaRuki.

Hitsugaya : Selanjutnya **Zheone Quin**, nah, sudah tau kan siapa yang dipilih Rukia? Doakan saja mereka langgeng.

Momo : **Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**, tenang saja, Rukia gak akan dibikin meninggal sama author kok, dia dengan senang hati membuat Rukia sembuh.

Cha : Betul sekali, Momo! Nah, makasih pujiannya, Yurisa, Cha jadi malu nih. Hehehe...

Inoue : Lalu dari**gembokkunci47**, wah, kau hebat sekali? *kagum* Tenang aja, nanti bakal cepet kok di update lagi. Makasih sudah mereview!

Cha : Iya ya? Dia hebat? *tercengang*

Ishida : Hn, dari **edogawa Luffy**, tau kan Ichi itu suka pura-pura? Jadi dia bohong supaya Byakuya ga cemas dengan keadaan Rukia. Hey? Kenapa aku berkata seolah-olah si Kurosaki itu orang baik?

Ichigo : *nyengir*

Cha : Hey, hey, memang Rukia yang minta kan supaya ga ngasih tau Bya-kun?

Soi Fon : Last, **chariot330**, Rukia itu kan ga suka bikin orang cemas, sebenarnya dia ga masuk karena mau berobat. Tapi, Rukia ga mau bikin Byakuya cemas, jadi ga kasih kabar deh. Oke, ini sudah di update sama author.

Cha : Betul sekali!

Rukia : *blushing*

Cha : Nah, Cha amat sangat mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah selalu setia menunggu kelanjutan Don't Leave Me Alone, terutama juga special buat yang review. Ngga nyangka juga, sih, bakal jadi sepanjang ini. Nah, untuk kelanjutannya, Cha mau kasih bocoran kalau ceritanya tinggal 2 chapter lagi, nih.

Rukia : Nani? Kok cepet?

Cha : Yah, udah rencana awal begitu. Hehehe...

Ichigo : Hiks...

Cha : Sudah lah, masih ada 2 chapter lagi, kok. Mind to RnR, readers?


	9. Don't Leave Me Alone

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Drama  
Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki  
WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter  
**Before, in Chapter 8 : Byakuya akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia, dan tentu saja, diterima. Meski sakit, Ichigo menerima semua keputusan Rukia. Long distance?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
Don't Leave Me Alone**

_Saat kamu akan pergi jauh_  
_Biarkan aku memelukmu lagi_  
_Agar aku yakin kamu akan kembali_  
_Kembali tersenyum untukku, selamanya..._

**

* * *

**

Satu hari berlalu, berarti tinggal dua hari lagi Rukia akan pergi. Tapi, entah kenapa, hatinya lebih lega sekarang, setidaknya ia tahu kalau Byakuya mencintainya.

Pagi hari, saat Rukia terbangun, ia melihat Byakuya yang tertidur di dekatnya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Berarti kemarin ia bukan bermimpi indah, itu semua adalah kenyataan yang manis. Byakuya tertidur pulas, pastilah cowok cool itu kelelahan menunggunya. Rukia tersenyum, lalu membelai rambut hitam Byakuya dengan lembut, membuat kekasihnya itu terbangun perlahan.

"Pagi," sapa Rukia.

"Kamu udah bangun, sayang? Hmm, maaf, aku ketiduran," Byakuya meregangkan badannya.

"Kamu bolos, ya? Bya-kun nakal!"

"Aku nggak bolos, cuma kesiangan," dalih Byakuya, membuat Rukia tersenyum.

"Alasannya pinter, ya?"

"Yang penting aku bisa di samping kamu," kata Byakuya, membuat pipi Rukia bersemu merah.

Sesaat kemudian, dokter Isshin masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Rukia bersama dengan seorang suster. Suster tadi mencatat perkembangan Rukia, dan dari ekspresi suster itu, dapat ditebak kalau ia terkejut, begitu pun dengan dokter Isshin yang memeriksa Rukia.

"Kenapa, dok?" tanya Byakuya.

"Urahara-san, kesehatan anda membaik drastis, ya? Mungkin nanti anda bisa segera pergi."

"Membaik?" tanggap Rukia

"Ya, amat baik. Saya akan segera memberitahukan keluarga anda. Pagi ini, makan sarapan anda dan minum obat, ya?"

"Iya, dok."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Rukia hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum, dan dokter Isshin pun keluar dari ruang rawat Rukia. Byakuya menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap Rukia seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Pergi? Apalagi yang nggak aku tahu, Rukia?"

"Byakuya, aku harus operasi."

"Ya, operasi. Ke mana?"

"San Fransisco."

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi."

"Dua hari lagi?" Byakuya terpekik kaget.

"Nggak masalah kan kalo kita long distance?" Rukia membelai pipi Byakuya dengan lembut.

"Nggak papa, kok, soalnya aku tahu, di luar negri kan gak ada yang mau sama yang small size," goda Byakuya.

"Enak aja! Buktinya cowok cool ini aja mau sama aku," jari telunjuk mungil Rukia menunjuk Byakuya.

"Siapa tuh ya?"

"Nggak tau, aku juga nggak kenal."

"Wah, aku sakit hati deh," Byakuya membelai rambut Rukia lembut, "Sekarang, ayo sarapan."

Byakuya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil bubur di nampan yang ada di atas meja dekat pintu kamar rawat Rukia. Rukia memandang semangkuk bubur tadi dengan tidak berselera, sementara Byakuya sibuk menyendokkan bubur.

"Ayo, aaa..." bujuk Byakuya.

"Pahit, aku nggak mau," keluh Rukia.

"Kalo nggak mau, kamu harus pilih, mau makan atau..."

"Apa?"

"Aku cium?"

"Aku mau makan aja!" jawab Rukia cepat.

"Hahaha... Padahal aku berharap kamu pilih pilihan kedua. Ayo, aaaa..."

Byakuya pun menyuapi Rukia dengan sarapan buburnya, tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada yang memeperhatikan mereka berdua. Ukitake dan Soi Fon berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat Rukia, memandang pasangan baru itu dari jendela kecil. Soi Fon tersenyum, ia senang melihat adiknya kembali ceria dan tersenyum, sama halnya dengan yang dirasakan Ukitake.

"Jadi? Itu Byakuya?" tanya Ukitake.

"Ya, Byakuya, seseorang yang bisa membuat Rukia tertawa, dan juga membaik," jawab Soi Fon.

"Membaik ya? Kasihan mereka, baru jadian harus long distance."

"Ya, ngomong-ngomong, Juushiro-nii udah punya pacar?"

"Soi Fon!" wajah Ukitake memerah.

"Aku tahu, Juushiro-nii ngga punya, kan?" Soi Fon tersenyum nakal.

"Kamu juga, kan?"

"Yee, aku punya tuh! Ingat Ggio nggak?"

"Oh, _come on_!" wajah Ukitake kembali memerah.

* * *

Menjelang siang, setelah meminum obatnya, Rukia tampak terlelap, dan tampak Byakuya membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut. Ukitake sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari situ, memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senang. Mungkin memang benar Byakuya yang terbaik untuk Rukia, adik kecilnya itu dapat tersenyum di dekat Byakuya, Rukia terlihat bahagia.

Tak lama, Soi Fon masuk ke kamar rawat Rukia bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Rukia sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangan Byakuya.

Yorouichi tersenyum pada Byakuya, dan ia pun balas senyum pada Urahara dan Yorouichi. Yorouichi mendekati anak bungsunya lalu mengecup kening Rukia, dan tersenyum saat melihat Rukia yang terlelap sambil memegang tangan Byakuya.

"Gimana keadaan Rukia?" tanya Urahara.

"Membaik, om, membaik drastis," jawab Byakuya.

"Baguslah, jadi Rukia bisa operasi secepatnya, kan?" kata Urahara, yang disambut tatapan sedih Byakuya.

"Tou-san, Byakuya jadi sedih loh," Soi Fon memegang bahu ayahnya.

"Maaf, Byakuya, om nggak ada maksud untuk memisahkan kalian."

"Oh, nggak papa kok, om. Itu juga kan untuk kesembuhan Rukia."

"Byakuya, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak! Kamu bisa membuat Rukia tersenyum lagi," ucap Yorouichi, buliran air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Ya, saya senang jika Rukia tersenyum," Byakuya tersenyum.

"Kaa-san," Ukitake menghapus air mata ibunya.

Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya, lalu mengigau memanggil nama Byakuya. Wajah Byakuya langsung memerah sementara yang lainnya terlihat menahan tawa.

* * *

Sore hari, Byakuya mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit, kali ini gadis manis itu tampak senang. Byakuya baru saja selesai makan, setelah tadi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Rukia. Karena dari pagi menunggui Rukia, Byakuya jadi lupa makan. Sama seperti waktu Ichigo mengajaknya ke taman itu, Byakuya pun mengajak Rukia duduk di kursi taman.

Sore itu cerah meski langit sudah berwarna keemasan. Bunga-bunga di taman itu tengah bermekaran, dan beberapa kupu-kupu dengan warna berbeda berterbangan di atasnya. Rukia menatap Byakuya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Byakuya, kekasihnya itu hanya merespon dengan membelai rambut Rukia lembut.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku punya permintaan," kata Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Aku pengen liat kamu main basket."

"Rukia, kamu baru membaik, kan?"

"Jadi nggak boleh?" Rukia menganggkat kepalanya, menatap Byakuya.

"Ngg..." Byakuya menggeleng.

"Aku mohon..."

"Rukia, aku nggak mau keadaan kamu memburuk."

"Sekaliii aja, atau nanti aku ngambek nggak mau pergi."

"Hhh, keras kepala ya pacarku ini. Ya udah, nanti aku tanya dulu sama dokter, juga sama keluarga kamu."

"Makasih, sayang," Rukia refleks memeluk Byakuya.

Byakuya merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya. Ia yakin kalau wajahnya pun sudah sangat memerah. Apalagi banyak pasien dan suster yang menoleh ke arah mereka. Sore itu pun berlalu seolah begitu cepat.

* * *

Pagi hari, Byakuya berangkat ke sekolah tanpa semangat, ia hanya memikirkan Rukia. Tadi malam ia terpaksa pulang karena lagi-lagi Rukia memarahinya dan melarangnya untuk bolos sekolah. Saat ia sampai di kelasnya, sudah cukup ramai karena lima menit lagi bel. Byakuya melangkah malas ke tempat duduknya dan matanya langsung membulat karena ternyata sudah ada gadis mungil yang tak asing untuknya. RUKIA! Gadis manis itu tersenyum padanya saat melihat Byakuya datang.

"Pagi," sapa Rukia.

"Rukia? Kamu..., kapan? Ng?" Byakuya speechless.

"Kata dokter Isshin, nggak papa kok kalo aku mau sekolah hari ini. Hari ini juga aku mau ngurus kepindahan aku."

"Pindah?"

"Kata papa, aku harus di San Fransisco sampai aku lulus kuliah. Jadi..."

"Kamu bakal ninggalin aku?"

"Byakuya..."

"Rukia, jujur aja, mungkin aku sanggup bertahan tanpa kamu dalam hitungan bulan, tapi untuk tahun, aku..."

"Aku tahu kamu bisa," Rukia memegang tangan Byakuya, tapi setelah itu cepat-cepat dilepaskannya kembali.

"Kok dilepas?" Byakuya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Malu tau!"

Saat itu, tentu saja semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua, ada yang hanya melihat, berdehem, ada juga yang menggoda mereka berdua dengan mengejek. Wajah Byakuya dan Rukia pun dengan sukses memerah karena malu.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Rukia, Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya sudah duduk manis di bangku penonton lapangan indoor. Tim basket sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan, tentu saja ada Byakuya di sana.

"Rukia udah jadian sama Bya-kun?" tanya Inoue.

"Hmm," Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Cieeee..." goda Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

"Selamat, ya," kata Hitsugaya.

"PJ*! PJ*! Hihihihi..." goda Hinamori sambil tersenyum. (*Pajak Jadian)

"Oh ya, tapi katanya, lo mau pindah, Ru?" tanya Inoue saat lapangan sudah terisi oleh dua tim basket dan seorang murid sebagai wasit.

"Ng, iya, aku mau pindah ke San Fransisco."

"Kasihan Bya-kun, jadi long distance, ya?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hei, hei, nggak boleh begitu! Rukia kan ke sana untuk ngelanjutin pendidikan. Kasihan kan, disini dia nggak ada saingan berat," Hitsugaya akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Hehehe..., tumben lo pinter, Hitsu?" celetuk Inoue.

"Aa Hitsu teh emang dari dulu udah pintar," logat Sunda nyasar Hitsugaya kambuh lagi.

Pertandingan dimulai, Rukia kembali menikmati menonton pertandingan latihan itu. Begitupun dengan Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya, mulai serius menikmati pertandingan. Terlihat Byakuya lincah bermain di lapangan, mendribble, shoot, semuanya sempurna. Byakuya tampak lebih keren dengan kulitnya yang berkilau karena keringat, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Rukia. Sesekali cowok itu menoleh pada Rukia, lalu tersenyum, membuat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

Pertandingan berlangsung selama 30 menit, dua kuarter, namun wajah Byakuya tampak kelelahan. Inoue, Hinamori, dan Hitsugaya segera pulang setelah pertandingan selesai, sementara Rukia menunggu Byakuya di depan lapangan, sesekali gadis mungil itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tak lama, Byakuya keluar dari lapangan, lalu memeluk Rukia erat.

"Maaf, aku lama."

"Kalo aku nggak mau maafin?" tanya Rukia sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku bakal ngelakuin apa aja biar dimaafin."

"Dasar pemaksa! Hihihi..."

"Besok kamu berangkat jam berapa?"

"Papa bilang jam sepuluh."

"Pagi, ya? Berarti besok aku izin dong, biar bisa nganterin kamu," Byakuya tampak (pura-pura) berpikir.

"Yaaa, nggak nganterin aku juga nggak papa."

"Kamu tega, bikin aku menderita karena ngga nganter kamu?"

"Lebay deh kamu!" Ruia mencubit pipi Byakuya.

"Rukia," Byakuya memegang lengan Rukia erat, lalu menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

_Karakura Airport_, 09.45.

Byakuya dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk izin dari sekolah adar dapat mengantar Rukia. Sambil menunggu waktu boarding, Rukia tampak bercanda dengan Byakuya, hari ini ia tampak sehat, meski wajahnya masih pucat. Ichigo hanya mengobrol dengan Ukitake dan Soi Fon. Tak lama, terdengar panggilan boarding.

"Ayo, Rukia," ajak Ukitake.

"Sebentar, Shiro-nii."

Rukia menatap Byakuya lekat-lekat, menatap wajah kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Byakuya membelai pipi Rukia dengan tangannya, lalu membawa Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku pergi," bisik Rukia.

"Aku mohon, cepat kembali. _Don't leave me alone_," Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya.

"_I can't promise_," Rukia menunduk.

"Ku mohon..."

"Aku janji akan berusaha."

"Hmm, ya..." Byakuya tampak sedih.

"Jangan sedih! Aku janji, nanti waktu sampai di sana, aku akan kirim e-mail, terus..."

Byakuya mengecup kening Rukia lembut, wajah Rukia bersemu, lalu ia pun berjalan menghampiri kedua kakaknya dan Ichigo. Saat Ichigo akan memeluknya, Rukia menoleh ke arah Byakuya, dan ternyata kekasihnya itu mengangguk pelan.

Rukia pun memeluk Ichigo. Byakuya tidak marah. Sama sekali tak ada denyut aneh di dadanya lagi. Rukia telah menjadi miliknya, hanya saja gadis itu akan pergi sekarang. Rukia sempat tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Byakuya setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Ichigo, sampai akhirnya ia pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Byakuya.

* * *

Next :  
**Chapter 10**  
**Happiness...**  
**(You're my happiness, forever...**)

* * *

Yosh! Selesai juga chapter 9 Don't Leave Me Alone. Tenaaaang, ada satu chapter terakhir kok. Hn, soal kenapa updatenya lama, Cha minta maaf banget. Pertama, Cha lagi UKK (dan remed tiga mapel. Hiks. TT). Kedua, Cha mandek ide. Hehehe...

Menurut readers gimana chapter 9 ini? Gaje kah? Maaf kalo ada typo, Cha upload pake handphone.

Byakuya : Kenapa aku begitu romantis ?

Cha : Yaah, hehehe... Cha tuh dapet inspirasi gara-gara Bya-kun!

Byakuya : Hee? Aku?

Cha : Iya, pas lagi mandangin gantungan handphone Byakuya, Cha dapet ide. Hehehe...

Rukia : Sudah ahh, ayo **balas review**.

Cha : Yosh! Nih! Nih!

Rukia : Dari **sava kaladze**, iya, sedih juga ya aku jadi harus membuat si jeruk terluka. Habis Byakuya tetap nomor satu di hatiku. Hehehe... Chapter 10 terakhir. :)

Byakuya : No name ya? Apakah ini **chariot 330**? Aku sangat berharap agar author membuat Rukia sembuh dan kami dapat bahagia bersama.

Cha : Aihhh, Bya-kun so sweet. *tepar*

Ichigo : Lalu **gembokkunci47**, kau kasihan padaku? Astaga, kau baik hati sekali.

Cha : Makasih udah bilang great chapter. Hehehe...

Renji : Terus dari **avia chibi-chan**, iya kasihan sekali melihat si jeruk patah hati. Aku jadi prihatin. *halaah*. Apa Rukia akan sembuh. Pssst, ku beri tahu saja ya, fic ini happy ending.

Cha : Tau darimana kau, Renji?

Renji : Kau kan tidak tega bikin sad ending! Buktinya genrenya bukan angst.

Cha : Cih! Dia benar!

Hisugaya : Selanjutnya **Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh**, iya, Rukia sudah berangkat kan? Aku jadi sedih sebagai temannya. Chapter depan itu ending loh. :)

Cha : Oh ya, sekedar info, Shiro di sini tuh seorang yang bijak, tapi humoris.

Hinamori : Yaph, dari **aya-na rifa'i**, nee-sannya Cha ya? Ya sudah, kalo ngga ada Bya-kun kan Ichigo masih jomblo. Aya-nee sama Ichi aja. Cuma saran sih. :)

Inoue : Lalu **Ruki Yagami**, iya nggak papa kok, yang penting Ruki sempetin review. Hehehe... Iya, dia memang selalu baik kok. Bya-kun memang dibikin so sweet sama author.

Soi Fon : Terus dari **Ichigo momomiya Luph tetsu**, nama yang panjang. Bercanda. Nanti author kasih tau deh. Hmm, soal akhirnya, nanti dilihat ya chapter depan.

Yorouichi : Last **BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**, salam kenal juga dari Cha dan kami. Iya, ga papa kok. Baca chapter terakhir yang ke sepuluh, ya! Hehehe...

Cha + all stars : Baik, kami pamit. Mind to RnR, readers?


	10. Happiness

Yay! Final chapter Don't Leave Me Alone! Cha bersyukur deh fic Cha yang satu ini akhirnya kelar! Jadi Cha ga merasa punya 'hutang' ama readers. *dihajar* Makasih, ya, buat senpai-senpai yang setia menunggu fic abal ini. Hehehe... Yaph! Enjoy!

**-Don't Leave Me Alone-**  
**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**  
**Rated : T**  
**Genre : Romance/Drama**  
**Pairing(s) : ByaRuki, IchiRuki**  
**WARNING : AU, OOC, rada gaje, multi chapter**  
Before, in Chapter 9 : Rukia pergi ke San Fransisco, dan dengan berat hati Byakuya menerima hubungan long distance. Bagaimanakah akhir cerita ini?

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
**Happiness...**

_Hanya denganmu aku bahagia_  
_Dengan tawamu hidupku bermakna_  
_Genggamlah tanganku dengan erat_  
_Agar aku dapat selalu menjagamu..._

* * *

6 tahun kemudian...

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam panjang melangkah keluar dari ruangan dokternya, terdengar decak kagum dari beberapa suster yang ada. Dokter muda itu memang sangat tampan, namanya Byakuya Kuchiki, kharisma coolnya selalu tampak saat ia berjalan, namun senyumnya selalu mengembang untuk anak-anak yang dirawatnya. Ya, Byakuya adalah dokter anak di rumah sakit Karakura.

Baru saja ia sampai di meja information untuk absen, seorang pria berambut oranye menepuk pundaknya. Byakuya tersenyum, lalu berjabat tangan dengan pengacara itu.

"Ichigo!" sapanya gembira.

"Hei, Byakuya!"

"Wah, udah lama ga ketemu ternyata udah punya anak," goda Byakuya saat melihat Orihime (A/N : Nama 'Inoue', di sini berubah jadi 'Orihime', karena setelah menikah, nama belakangnya berubah menjadi 'Kurosaki'), istri Ichigo menggendong anak perempuan berusia sekitar dua tahun.

"Ah, ngeledek aja lo! Gimana dia?"

"Katanya hari ini dia pulang, gue kangen banget."

"Oh ya? Kumpul dong kita?"

"Haha... Tentu!"

"Tou-san," gadis kecil di gendongan Orihime menjulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo, Ichigo menggendongnya.

Anak Ichigo dan Orihime manis sekali. Rambutnya oranye pendek, hampir menyentuh bahu. Matanya hazel, mewarisi mata ayahnya. Wajahnya lucu, perpaduan antara wajah Ichigo dan Orihime. Tubuhnya kecil sekali karena baru berusia dua tahun.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Nao, Nao Kurosaki," jawab Orihime.

"Campuran tuh mukanya."

"Weits, iri ya? Makanya cepet nyusul!" goda Ichigo.

"Ngeledek lo, ah!" Byakuya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha... Oh ya, sorry nih, cuma mampir bentar. Balik dulu, ya, pak dokter!" pamit Ichigo.

"Ayo bilang apa sama om?" kata Orihime pada Nao.

"Bye bye, om!" Nao melambaikan tangannya.

Byakuya tersenyum pada Nao, lalu segera absen agar ia dapat pulang ke rumah. Cowok berambut hitam panjang itu tersenyum pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Entahlah, hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Saat Byakuya baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berjalan ke arahnya, Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon-sama?"

"Haaah, kau ini selalu saja formal. Panggil aku Soi Fon."

"Baiklah, Soi Fon. Rukia ikut denganmu?"

"Ng, soal Rukia, aku minta maaf, Byakuya. Rukia sakit, kemarin ia kejang dan koma."

Deg! Dada Byakuya sakit, hal yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Rukia sakit lagi, dan kini ia tak ada di sampingnya. Kalau saja ada hal yang bisa dilakukan Byakuya sekarang agar ia dapat berada di samping Rukia.

"Nggak mungkin, kan? Kau pasti berbohong kan, Soi?"

"Gomen-ne, Byakuya, aku sendiri di suruh datang untuk memberi tahu kamu."

"Rukia! Aku... ash!" Byakuya tampak shock.

"Tenang, Byakuya, dokter di sana pasti melakukan yang terbaik untuk Rukia."

"Tapi aku ngga ada di sampingnya sekarang!"

"Tenanglah, Byakuya."

"_Sumimasen_."

Byakuya berjalan cepat menuju ke mobilnya, pikirannya kacau. Rukianya sekarang sedang terkulai lemah, dan ia tidak ada di samping Rukia. Semua terasa kembali seperti dulu, saat Rukia belum pergi, bahkan lebih parah, Rukia koma. Soi Fon telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, lalu menelpon seseorang untuk mengabarkan respon Byakuya, ia terlihat amat khawatir.

Kambali ke Byakuya, laki-laki itu terlihat sangat depresi, ia mengarahkan mobilnya entah ke mana, pikirannya kacau. Byakuya memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

* * *

Malam hari, Byakuya baru sampai di rumahnya, wajah laki-laki itu tetap terlihat cemas, di pikirannya hanya ada Rukia. Sudah jam delapan malam, Byakuya memutar kunci rumahnya dengan lunglai, tanpa semangat, tatapan matanya kosong. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu Rukia bercerita kalau ia baik-baik saja, dan ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Byakuya. Padahal baru saja dua hari yang lalu! Siapa yang tak akan terpukul?

Byakuya membuka pintu rumahnya, ternyata sepi dan gelap. Laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan hancur, dan...

"_SURPRISE_!"

"_Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday_ Byakuya..."

Sebuah kue ulang tahun terletak di atas meja, ada tulisan "Happy Birthday Byakuya" dan lilin berwarna merah dengan angka 22. 31 Januari, bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melupakan hari ulang tahunnya? Dan yang paling penting, ada seorang gadis mungil tersenyum pada Byakuya, cantik dengan balutan gaun sebahu dan rambutnya yang hanya sebahu. RUKIA!

"Rukia!" Byakuya menghambur memeluk gadis itu.

"Maaf ya, sayang..."

Byakuya tak menjawab, ia hanya ingin memeluk Rukia sekarang dan merasakan kalau semuanya nyata. Dan semua memang nyata, Rukianya kini ada di pelukannya, tersenyum padanya, memeluknya sengan sayang. Rukianya yang mungil, lucu, dan akan selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"Aku takut kamu kenapa-napa."

"Sht..., sekarang aku nggak apa-apa kan? Lagipula, ini kan hari bahagia kamu," Rukia tersenyum, lalu membimbing Byakuya ke dekat meja kecil, tempat kue ulang tahunnya.

Semua tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan saat Byakuya sudah berdiri di belakang meja kecil untuk meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya. Rukia ada di sampingnya, lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil menelusupkan jari-jari mungilnya di jari-jari Byakuya yang besar, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"_Make a wish_!" bisik Rukia.

"_I wish I can marry you_," bisik Byakuya.

Rukia merasakan panas yang menjalari pipinya, wajah gadis manis itu tampak bersemu merah. Byakuya terdiam sebentar, lalu meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulang tahunnya. Tentu saja, setelah itu Byakuya memotong kuenya, potongan pertama kue itu, ia berikan pada ibunya.

"Aku mencintai Rukia, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu, okaa-san. Okaa-san wanita terhebat yang aku punya. I love you, okaa-san," ucap Byakuya tulus sambil memberikan potongan kuenya.

"_I love you too_,_ my boy_."

Selanjutnya, tentu saja potongan kedua, yang Byakuya berikan pada Rukia. Gadis manis itu terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Rukianya memang tak pernah berubah, penuh kejutan. Hanya saja, setelah enam tahun tak bertemu, Rukia tampak lebih cantik, wajahnya lebih dewasa. Juga, sejak pertama gadis itu pergi, ia menepati janjinya mengirim e-mail untuk Byakuya hampir setiap malam, kecuali jika ada tugas sekolah.

Rukia menatap potongan kue yang dipegang oleh Byakuya. Byakuya memberikan kue itu kepada kekasihnya, lalu memeluk Rukia erat. Semua langsung merespon dengan bersorak semangat.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

"Rukia, _close your eyes_," pinta Byakuya.

Rukia meletakkan kuenya di atas meja, lalu menuruti keinginan Byakuya, menutup matanya. Byakuya terdiam, mengangkat dagu Rukianya, sesaat gadis manis itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Byakuya di pipinya. Lalum jarak antara keduanya pun semakin dekat. Byakuya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Rukia, tentu saja membuat semua terpukau. Pasangan itu amat serasi, bahkan saat mereka berciuman pun seperti melihat karya indah dalam sebuah lukisan.

"Byakuya..." Rukia membuka matanya.

"_My first kiss for you_."

"Ng..." _Rukia speechless_.

"Kamu membuatku terkejut, dalam waktu bersamaan kamu membuatku sedih, dan juga senang..."

"..." semua terdiam, termasuk Rukia, mendengar perkataan Byakuya.

"Rukia, _thank you_. _And_..., _will you marry me_?" Byakuya memegang kedua tangan Rukia.

"Byakuya?"

Rukia tampak gugup melihat Byakuya, mata abu-abu kekasihnya itu menunjukkan keseriusan. Sementara violet Rukia tampak berkaca-kaca, ia terlalu bahagia, di depannya kini ada laki-laki yang mencintainya, dan meminta Rukia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"_I won't_..."

"Rukia?" semua tampak terkejut, tak terkecuali Byakuya.

Sekarang, violet Rukia terlihat berkeliling, menatap setiap orang yang ada di sana. Orang tua Byakuya, orang tuanya, Ukitake dan istrinya, Unohana, serta anak mereka, Hanna, yang berusia tiga tahun. Lalu ada Soi Fon dan Ggio Vega, mereka baru menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Tak lupa juga Ichigo, Orihime, dan Nao yang sedari tadi menggelayut manja pada ayahnya. Yorouichi terlihat mengangguk, lalu Rukia pun mengelus pipi Byakuya dengan lembut.

"_I won't leave you alone_... _again_..."

"_So_?"

"_I'm yours_."

Byakuya menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukannya, laki-laki tampan itu amat bahagia, di pelukannya kini bukan hanya kekasihnya, Rukia, telah menjadi calon istrinya.

"_Aishiteru_," bisik Byakuya.

"_Aishiteru yo_."

Setelah itu, Byakuya melepas pelukannya, mata abu-abunya melihat sekeliling, semua masih ada di sana. Ada hal yang ia lupakan, ia belum berterima kasih pada semua orang yang menyayanginya.

"_Arigato_. _Arigato gozaimasu_," Byakuya tersenyum tipis.

Satu persatu orang-orang yang ada di situ mengucapkan selamat pada Byakuya. Bukan hanya untuk ulang tahunnya, tapi akhirnya Byakuya akan segera menikah dengan Rukia.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian...

Byakuya dan Rukia memutuskan untuk tinggal di San Fransisco setelah mereka menikah dua tahun lalu. Rukia menjadi seorang perawat, sementara Byakuya tetap menjadi seorang dokter anak. Setelah keduanya menikah, Rukia tampak lebih bahagia, sama halnya dengan Byakuya. Karena permintaan orang tua Rukia, pasangan itu pun tinggal bersama dengan Urahara dan Yorouichi. Soi Fon pun memutuskan untuk menetap di Paris bersama dengan Ggio, setelah melahirkan anak pertama mereka, Sotha. Sotha adalah anak laki-laki yang lucu, karena baru berusia satu tahun, wajahnya amat mirip dengan ayahnya, rambutnya pun hitam keunguan, sama seperti Soi Fon.

Ichigo dan Orihime tentu saja masih tinggal di Karakura karena Ichigo menjadi pengacara di sana dan Nao belum bisa mereka tinggal, meski kini sudah berusia empat tahun. Terakhir Ukitake, meskipun perlu beberapa saat untuk berpikir, namun akhirnya ia kembali tinggal di Paris karena ia harus mengurus perusahaan di sana. Tentu saja Unohana dan Hanna ikut menetap di sana. Hanna tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang lucu, energik, dan lincah. Wajah Hanna mirip sekali dengan wajah ibunya, tenang namun penuh semangat, rambutnya pun hitam panjang, yang diwarisi dari ayahnya hanyalah matanya. Mirip sekali dengan mata Ukitake, hangat dan ramah.

.

Karakura Airport, 5 November 20xx, 10.30 a.m.

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang berjalan bersama dengan seorang wanita mungil di sampingnya, perut wanita itu tampak membuncit. Byakuya dan Rukia. Hari ini Byakuya memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda, sementara Rukia menggunakan terusan berwarna merah muda dengan aksen bunga.

"Capeknya... Sayang, gimana keadaan kamu di dalam?" Byakuya mengelus perut istrinya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik aja, tou-san. Hihihi... Ternyata repot juga naik pesawat saat hamil lima bulan," Rukia tersenyum, tapi jelas wajahnya tampak kelelahan.

"Kamu capek, sayang?"

"Nggak kok. Lagipula, kita kan di sini sampai aku melahirkan," Rukia tersenyum lagi.

Merekaa berdua berjalan keluar dari bandara, dan ada seorang pria yang melambaikan tangan pada Byakuya dan Rukia. Ternyata Kaien dan Miyako Shiba, orang tua angkat Rukia dulu. Miyako tampak menggandeng tangan seorang anak berusia sekitar tujuh tahun.

"Rukia-sama, apa kabar?" tanya Kaien.

"Baik, pak. Jadi sekarang kerja sama orang tua Byakuya?"

"Ya, Rukia-sama. Ibu Byakuya-sama yang minta," jawab Miyako.

"Hm? Makasih sudah membantu orang tua saya," ucap Byakuya.

"Hei, kamu lucu banget! Siapa namanya?" tanya Rukia pada anak laki-laki kecil di gandengan Miyako.

"Ganjuu," jawabnya pelan.

"Lucunya. Nanti anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?" Rukia melirik Byakuya, yang disambut senyuman suaminya.

"Laki-laki saja."

"Hng? Tapi kan punya anak perempuan itu lucu..."

"Anoo, Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama, biar saya bantu bawa kopernya," kata Kaien akhirnya.

"Ya, arigato," ujar Rukia.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan, yang penting kamu sehat, anak kita juga sehat," bisik Byakuya, setelah itu mencium telinga Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, lalu mencubit lengan Byakuya. Tentu saja, sejak mereka belum menikah, Rukia tak ingin terlalu mesra dengan Byakuya di depan umum. Byakuya hanya tertawa menggoda, lalu merangkul pinggang istrinya.

* * *

Sore hari, di sebuah cafe, tampak seorang manager sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di cafenya. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita cantik memakai baju terusan corak bunga berwarna merah dengan sentuhan warna oranye dan putih. Hitsugaya dan Momo (A/N : Nama 'Hinamori' pun berubah, karena namanya berganti jadi 'Hitsugaya Momo'). Hari ini mereka ada janji untuk bertemu dengan beberapa teman di cafenya.

Tak lama tampak seorang pengacara datang, masih memakai jasnya dan tentu saja, dengan istrinya. Kali ini tidak membawa anak mereka. Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Yo!" sapa Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ino..., ehn, Hime! Apa kabar?" Momo tampak antusias.

"Baik, baik," jawab Ichigo.

"Byakuya sama Rukia belum datang?" tanya Orihime.

Baru saja ditanyakan, seorang wanita cantik memakai terusan berwarna hijau datamg bersama dengan seorang pria tampan menggunakan kemeja dengan warna sama.

"Ini dia bintang kita, baru aja ditanyain!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Hai, all!" sapa Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Hahduh, Kuchiki Rukia udah buncit, padahal baru dua tahun," goda Ichigo.

"Anak pertama," Byakuya mengelus perut Rukia, lalu membantu Rukia duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian kapan sampe?" tanya Momo.

"Ng, tadi pagi," jawab Rukia.

"Gak capek, Ru? Lo lagi hamil pula," ujar Orihime.

"Lumayan, sih. Tapi bayi kami kuat, kok. Ya kan, sayang?" Rukia mengelus perutnya.

"Duh, ga iri tuh, Bya-kun? Istri lo lebih sayang sama bayi kalian kayaknya. Hehehe..." goda Hitsugaya.

"Nggak lah," jawab Byakuya.

Selanjutnya, mereka tampak larut dalam suasana yang menyenangkan, bercanda, mengobrol tentang masa SMA, bagaimana pasangan mereka saat sudah berubah. Menyenangkan.

* * *

Malam sudah beranjak larut saat Rukia sedang memandang langit di balkon rumah Byakuya. Ah bukan, rumahnya juga, Byakuya selalu kesal apabila Rukia bilang kalau ini rumah Byakuya. Mereka kan sudah menikah, malah hampir dua tahun, jadi apapun yang menjadi milik Byakuya adalah milik Rukia juga, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"_Honey_..." panggil Rukia.

"_You don't want to hug me_?"

"_Later_..."

"Rukia," Byakuya mencium pipi Rukia.

"Byakuya, _arigato_."

"Untuk?"

"Semua kebahagiaan ini, pernikahan kita, dan untuk... Byakuya kecil," Rukia mengelus perutnya.

"Byakuya kecil? Laki-laki?"

"Ya, sebelum ke sini aku tes USG. Laki-laki."

"Hmm, pasti ganteng deh kayak aku."

"Ge er kamu."

"Hug me, please."

Rukia berbalik, lalu memeluk suaminya dengan sayang. Byakuya membelai rambut Rukia, lalu mengecup keningnya. Setelah itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Rukia.

"_Aishiteru_, Rukia. _You're my happiness_."

"_Aishiteru yo_."

Cinta dapat hadir di saat yang tak pernah kita tahu. Cinta dapat hadir saat kita tak pernah menyadarinya. Tapi cinta kan sesuatu yang amat misterius, tak ada teori tepat untuk menjelaskannya, bukan?

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Fhiuh, setengah mati Cha hapus-hapus beberapa kata-kata yang membuat Byakuya tampak amat sangat OOC. Intinya, Cha mau membuat Byakuya punya image 'ayah yang berwibawa'. Udah kebangun? Ahh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kalo Cha bikin satu cerita tambahan tentang kehidupan ByaRuki setelah punya anak, gimana? Apakah readers setuju? Hihihi... :)

P.S. Tahu ngga? Faktanya, Don't Leave Me Alone awalnya hanya sebuah sinopsis dari tugas Bahasa Indonesia Cha yang akhirnya malah jadi kembangan cerita, begitulah. XP

:: Balasan review ::

**ayano 646 cweety** : Maaf ya Cha update agak lama. Ini padahal udah Cha coba secepatnya. Hehehe... :') Gimana? Makasih atas kesediaannya baca fic Cha.

**chariot 330** : Cha tau dong! Senpai kan tak pernah kelewatan ripiu DLMA *plak!*  
Tuh, Cha juga turutin kemauan senpai supaya ga bunuh Rukia *dirajam Sode No Shirayuki*  
Hehehe... Makasih atas kesediaannya baca fic abal Cha. :')

**gembokkunci47** : Hahaha... Cha juga mau punya pacar se-pengertian dan se-perhatian Bya-kun. Tapi sayangm itu termasuk jenis cowok 'langka' *plak!*  
Nah, makasih sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic Cha! :')

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki** : Psst, Cha dikasih tahu sama sepupu Cha yang seorang dokter, kemungkinan itu selalu ada loh!  
Asal si pasien punya semangat, daya hidupnya akan naik drastis. Okeh, nanti Cha janji akan PM secepatnya. :)  
Makasih selalu setia nunggu fic Cha. :')

**BeenBin Castor Amewarashi** : Apa yang terjadi sama Ruki-nee? Hmm, dia bahagia dengan Bya-kun. Hehehe... Makasih sudah nunggu fic abal Cha. :')

**avia chibi-chan** : Ya, senpai, Cha udah mewujudkan keinginan senpai untuk tidak membunuh Ruki-nee di fic ini. Hehehe... :) Makasih udah setia nunggu kelanjutan DLMA. :')

**Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh** : Hahaha... Di chap 10, image Byakuya dirubah jadi lebih 'berwibawa' kok, namun romantis. :) Nah, makasih udah nunggu kelanjutan fic Cha. :')

**Golden Schiffer** : Psst, sejujurnya Cha juga geli pas bikinnya. Membayangkan Bya-kun yang sebegitu OOCnya itu ternyata sulit juga. Hihihi... :) Ng, soal bandaranya udah diganti, kok. Makasih ya udah dikasih tahu! Itu sebenarnya salah ketik alias salah tempat. Ahh, makasih sudah review fic ini. :')

Nahh, makasih review-reviewnya senpai, readers. Cha sangat terharu, fic ini dapat respon cukup baik. Padahal Cha tuh pesimis banget waktu nulis fic ini. Hihihi... :')

P.S. Bilang ya kalo ada typo. :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
